The Shadow Alchemist
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Re-post: :Spelling Fixed: :Lemon within story: Rose, coming back from a mission - meets the Elric brothers. Now all is fair until both past come into play, her sister Jade and human brother Sam within the loop-hole. She secretly is in love with Edward Elric, is he in love with her too? Will both worlds crash down under them before things can come to light?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. My name is Shadowfox26.

This is: The Shadow Alchemist!

I had many different dreams about this - so I'm writing it down for you all to read.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'll take questions too so don't be scared to ask.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past -_

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_(Me: You find out a bit later)

Now let's get on with the story.

* * *

Preface -

Darkness; that's all I really saw. I remember my sister falling with me threw the time rip.

We had powers like no other - we had seen other life; no one else spoke off nor heard off.

If I stepped in would have gone different; would have all thoses lives lost... gone... died... would have been different.

From when we were over in the other world - my sister said no.

_- Life has no meaning if someone who just stops the clock. Life means nothing if space stopped expading. So to answer your question... the answer is no. -_

But she really mean no... then... why did she add her other thoughts?

Was is to keep my mind open?

Even now as we fell - I knew;

Time - Space = Nothing.

What if there was a new problem;

Time2 + Space2 x Other World = ?

What was the answer to that? What was the hidden numbers between the lines that sadly hooked on to us like leaches.

Many times I lost my will even to contute on into this whole world. I ripped threw with my great power.

"I have to let you go!" My sister named Jade called.

"NO! If you don't stay with me you be sucked into a black hole!"

"I have to take that chance! Neither one of us is going to make it if one of use doesn't let go!"

"Then let me go!" My voice roared over the thunder clashing with each other. The time rip was slow collaping. We both knew that even with our power and wise knowlege we couldn't control it anymore.

I slowly felt her hand slipping away. Her pink hair slowly turning black her bright pink eyes slowly turned a dark hazel. We were changing. I knew I was as well - my hair was already black from the tale blue color I had and my deep voilt eyes were a deep blood red. Our clothes were changing as well. My sister had on a white shirt with short sleeves it had riffeles while she had on a short black skirt with black heel shoes. As for me; I had on a short black shirt reviling my bellybutton with a navy blue lining with black shinny jeans along the sides were ripped until it got to my knees with the heel shoes. I wore two spiked belts; on around my arm the other around my belly.

"No." I tryed holding on; squeezing her hand as tight as I could but her dissapearing.

_NO! I will not let that happen! _ I screamed within my thoughts. She started to whip away into the black another time rip. My eyes turned my normal purple/tile blue -

_**"NO!" **_I roared with every fiber of my being - I did care if I died. All I wanted was my sister to be safe. _**"TIME ROAR!"**_ I shouted as a roared echoing threw the whole time rip. A lightning bolt hit me threw the chest as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"NO! ROSE! I'M SORRY!" I heard Jade cry out as I started to spin. If I was turning into a comet. I tried to raise my hand to each out to her... but no luck... I couldn't... I just couldn't as I fell threw never to see her again.

I feel and feel threw; breaking glass plates in the proses; Time plates. They were a tale blue just like my old hair color. I landed face first in a bright room of white. A door way stood in fornt. It was closed; locked. I coughted up extra blood the was resting within my mouth.

_Well, Well, Well... Do you see me?_ A human - all white watched me. He had no eyes.

"I'm-" I gasped out throw up more blood. Silverish blue blood that was turning red. "Your... t-the Portal of T-Truth... The one that protects and shows the truth." I huffed as the thing nodded.

_I've never seen you before... would you like to see it?_ His thought playful thought within my mind. Only a few - a few adding my sister and I only have that power.

"NO!" I quickly snapped; gagging up more blood.

_The more you fight the more of your time you will waste. I do not know what you ever before your time here. But; now... you are human. _

"Who are you...?" I asked.

_Some call me the devil other... God._

I got up on my knees and bowed. If he was turely God - he created me - to be who I am.

_Rose... my beatufil... fathful Rose... I have an job for you..._

"What is it?" I asked keeping my voice; at a somewhat normal level.

_Go threw the gates... Go threw the gates..._ The voice whispter as he disappeared. I slowly stood as the doors opened. I slowly waked threw as black hands slowly took me in.

Within threw - I can't explain what happen but it like dying... painless. If like a flower losing its pelts - my new form washed blew away as my oringal form showed up. The shadow from evil and darkness... had slipped threw my skin making my new form on top of my old one.

A mark of the Ouroboros appear in the middle of my chest but it was different. It had a Rose thones wrapped round the dragon. I felt stronger then with my oringal form alone.

_You are now a __Homunculi... along with a Alchemist... go luck Rose..._ The voice was drowned out by me entering another world... I black out before I really saw where I saw.

* * *

*Reborn fourteen years later*

"ROSE! ROSE! WAKE UP!" A small boy around seven cried as I woke with a jolt. A bright light shined threw window of the just stopped train. I looked over to see my brother; Sam. He was seven with black with a hint of gray hair. His eyes were a dark hazel with a hint of red. He's my human brother.

I stood; but I was careful so I wouldn't hit my head.

My name is Rose. Rose T. Shadow. I am fourteen years old witth long black hair with deep blood red eyes. I wore the same clothes I was formed in threw the time rip. One thing that no one knows; except my brother Sam. It that I am a Homunculi... also a state alchemist - The Shadow Alchemist. Control shadow and darkness is my special skill.

"Are you coming?" Sam asked his eyes shinning within the light. A laughed left my soft lips.

"Yes." I told him grabbing a large black suit case. It didn't really have a lot of things in there. I came back from my last mission with my brother. Luckly there wasn't no fighting. We walked out as my brother skipped along beside me. I couldn't help but to smile. Colonel Mustang had sent me a letter while I was woking. I remember it so clearly...

_- "Rose! Rose!" Sam called running into me as we bumpped into each other. I took two hops back to kept us from falling._

_"What is it?" I asked going on one knee to met his eye level._

_"It a letter... from C-c-c-orntal Mustang."_

_"It Colonel Mustang." I told him as he laughed. I took the letter and opened it up._

_Dear Shadow Alchemist;_

_Hello, my name is Colonel Mustang. I have a small... task for you when you are done with your lastest mission. It will only take just a few minutes to complete is you stop in Central. I have two boys I want you to meet. I know you will be here on the fourth so I await your time here._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Colonel Mustang -_

"Well Colonel... where that graud you brought from me?" I asked my self outloud; adding a sigh as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face a man with glass. He had silk black hair with part small strand holding out over. He had olive green eyes along with a smile. He wore a Colonel uniform. I bow as Sam ran behind me.

"Well hello. You must be the Shadow Alchemist. My name is Maes Hughes. I came here to pick you up."

"Well thank you."

"Thank you." Sam said shyly as we walked to the car.

"So did Colonel Mustang put you up to this?" I asked as he lefted out a carefree laugh.

"No. I did this on my own free will." He told me as he opened the door for me as Sam then I got in. He got in the driver seat as he gave me a picture of his wife and daughter.

"There beautiful. So after work your going home... right - I surely know you don't pull long nights." I told him as Sam happily looked out the window.

"No. I'm not..." Maes answer as I looked at him; the glasses where dark from the glare - I couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh. I see." I told him handing him back the picture.

"My wifes name is Gracia and my daughter - who's three is Elicia. If you met them one day can you tell them I sorry... and give them this." Maes handed me two rose hair pins. One pink the other blue. "Give the blue one to my wife and the pink one to Elicia... will you...?"

"I will... you have my word." I told him carefully putting them in my pocket. My hair covered my left eye - something was wrong with him... I just didn't know what.

"Also..." He told me pulling up to the station where Colontal Mustang was working at. "Can you give him this." He pulled out one knife. It had beautiful detailed work as he gave it to me. It gave off a warm wave as I led it close. We got out the car as Sam ran off ahead. Maes held out his hand as I took it. I closed my eyes trying to see what past he had - I gasped while snapping my eyes open as he smiled and gave me a wink. I saw into his past:

_- "Damn it Roy! Now you dicide to act stupid!" He cried as another girl - with short black hair with dark blue eyes._

_"Sir. We should get you in a out of here." Maes snorted as he turned around and said;_

_"Oh really... Well the Ross I knew had a mole right under her left eyes." _

_"Oh really... silly me." The fake Ross in a southern accent while running her hand across her face as a mole appeared. "Now why won't you come with me." As the humunculi pulled out a gun. Maes pulled out the knife he gave me and cut the humunculi neck. Blood flew out of his neck as Maes started to walk away. _

_"Sorry... but I have a wife and kid to go home too."_

_"Oh really." His wife vioce ranged as Maes turned over again holding out another knife as he saw his wife as he held up a gun. Then shot him as he fell over... his eyes popping out of his head then slowly rolling back as he fell back._

_"Roy... I'm sorry..." He whispter as hit the ground with a light thump. -_

_Can you keep a secret...? _He thought to me as I waved my hand over my chest showing my shinning homunculi mark.

_Yes... can you keep mine as well...?_ I asked back as he nodded with a smile. My mark disappeared as he told me with a smile on his lips.

_Don't worry... I don't hate you for what you are... I didn't hate in the first place... you been threw a lot. I wish you a lot of luck._

_Thank you._ I thought to him as he spoke;

"Tell Roy; Colonel Mustang. I'm sorry I couldn't help him reach to the top..." He trailed off looking at the sky then back a me.

"I will." I bowed out of respect as I walked pasted him and up the stairs. I stopped and turned while staying;

"Thank you..." I trailed off to see he was gone... only the car was there. "Thanks, Maes... for everything..." I muttered as I turned back and walked inside where Sam - luckly he didn't go very far - was waiting for me as we both walked up to the Colonel room.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one of: The Shadow Alchemist!

Rose: I hoped you like the chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will as good as the next one.

Sam: *Jumping up* Yeah!

Me: I think it will be. But I still have to figure out how many chapter's theres going to be.

Rose: *Placing her hand on my shoulder with a smile* Don't worry Shadow. You'll figure it out.

Me: Yeah your right. Thank you. *Smiles back then turning back to the readers* See ya! *Waves*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. It's Shadowfox26 here. This is chapter two of The Shadow Alchemist I hoped you liked the last chapter.

Rose: I surely they did - after I met Maes. He was really nice. I wished that he didn't have to go that way.

Me: I know. But cheer up. This chapter will be a better.

Rose: *Nodding* Alright - what else do you have for me.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past -_

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)"  
**_

* * *

When Sam and I walked into the Colonel Mustang office; I saw him sitting in the head chair with his black shinning hair and deep dark eyes. While The Strong Arm Alchemist aka Alex Louis Armstrong was bow while giving off small sorry to him. He had a think strand of blond hair curled that hangs over his nose; along with bright light blue eyes with a thick mustache. The Colonel had Riza Hawkeye stood next to Colonel Mustang. She had blond hair with brown/hazel eyes.

"Colonel Mustang." I said out loud catching all of them off guard and onto me.

"Hello, Shadow Alchemist - how was your mission."

"Fine. Just checking up on town with water pipes."

"MISS SHADOW HELLO!" Armstrong greeted me jumping up - taking off his shirt. Pinkish purple sparkles flew off him as Sam when by Mustang's side; hiding. Armstrong picked me up and gave me a big hug. We've worked together on many mission only of the last couple we couldn't.

"I'm sorry! I failed you! I didn't see you at the train station!" He sobbed. I smiled as Mustang picked up Sam and placed him in his lap. Sam smiled as Mustang softly returned it.

"It fine. We walked." I told him as he put me down as I turned to Mustang. "I got this letter from you. What's my mission?" I asked as he smiled then frowned; he looked at the clock.

"There late. Why don't you wait around here as until they come; it won't be long." He told me.

"Hi! My name is Sam." He clearly stated as Mustang smiled while patted his head then placed him on his feet.

"It's nice to met you Sam."

"Hello Sam." Riza told him as Sam smiled and when by Armstrong's side.

"I'll go play with Sam outside... if that's all right with you." Armstrong asked me as Sam gave me that; please look.

"It fine. Have fun." I told him. They left as I walked up to Mustang. He raised his brow as I pulled out Maes knife.

"Where did you get this!?" He suddenly cried; his eyes filled with hurt and angrier. He snatched the knife as I muttered;

"Maes wanted me to give you this... he told me to tell you; 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help you reach to the top.'..." Colonel Mustang turned away from me while saying;

"That stupid fool. He did enough all ready... why couldn't he just rest..."

"Maybe to give you that message... beside - Rose had been trusted by many spirits." Riza gave me a secret wink. No wonder I liked her.

"Well thank you. And; if you every see him again tell him; Thank you."

"I will sir." I sat back on the couch. I took out my black watch with the maroon lining. It watch powers me up at night or in the shadows. It was almost noon and still no show.

"Don't worry - you'll be impressed." Mustang told me as I nodded. I really didn't know what to say when he said that. A few minutes later when the clock stuck noon. A boy up to my shoulders, (I'm 5'8.) so he must have been 5'4 or 5'5. He had long blond hair which braided while golden eyes. There were burning like a phoenix. He nearly ran up to Colonel Mustang while shot;

"YOU LEAD US ON ANOTHER END ROAD!"

"Call down shorty - you have a girl in your mist." Mustang told the boy with a cocky smile.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN A WATER DROP YOU BASTARD!" The boy scream now enraged as a boy in armor held him back.

"LET GO AL!" The boy screamed.

"Brother... the Colonel is right... there a girl right there." Look back a me; who placed a small smile on my lips.

"I KNOW HAWKEYE IS RIGHT THERE AL!" He roared as he trashed to he his brother named Al off of him. I sighed knowing that we where going anywhere until Hawkeye said calmly.

"Ed... why don't you look behind... and see for your self..." Her voice was calm and light just when we first met. The boy; fifteen year old; excuse me... named Ed turned and looked back at me as all of his anger seemed to fade away. His brother dropped him as I walked to the both of them. I held my hand to Ed.

"Hello. I'm the Shadow Alchemist. Are you the FullMetal Alchemist?" His face lit up as quickly as he shot daggers (Not really) to Mustang.

"Yes I am! My name is Edward Elric! I'm the FullMetal Alchemist!" He told me adding a laugh as I closed my eyes to see his past within his shadow - It led me on the trip of my life:

_- "You ready Al...?" Edward asked his little brother as he nodded. Edward was 11 at the time while Al was ten. Al nodded as they pressed there hands to the Human Transmutation as everything started to go worng. Darkness rounded them as the Truth opened to them. They took Al's body._

_"BROTHER!" Al cried reaching out to Ed as Ed tryed to grab his hand but... the hands of the Truth. Ed was the one who saw the Truth; so he didn't need to draw circles anymore. Ed cried out to darkness as he lead eyes on his to be mother;_

_"NO! DAMN IT! THIS WASN'T SOPPAT HAPPEN! GIVE HIM BACK! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" Ed screamed tears flying from his eyes his voice rasping for air. She his soppat be mother; was tar with eyes glowing eyes; it had no depth within them. Just bones with black tar and peiring red eyes. With his leg gone. He used that blood to made another seal to a suit of armer. Ed clapped his hands together performing the seal making Al soul return to this world. -_

I opened up my eyes when Ed lead eyes met mine. I placed a small sad smile on my lips as I turned to Al.

"Hello, Shadow Alchemist. My name is Alphonse, but you can call me Al. I'm Ed's younger brother. I'm glad you didn't mix us up of which one his state Alchemist." Alphonse stated as he held out his hand. I took it and shook it once like I did with Edward. Another one of his strong memories flashed within my mind:

_- "Ugg... Ed...? Ed? ED!?" Alphonse cried as he looked down at his knew hands. "What is this?" He muttered to himself as he saw Edward... lying there his left leg and right arm gone. When Alphonse eyes rested on there mother; soppat be mother - he gasped in shock. That when his eyes quickly settled on Edward. Edward was slowly dieding of blood as Alphonse carefully but quickly picked up Edward. Rushing him out of the house._

_"WINRY! GRANNY PINAKO! HELP! HELP!" Alphonse screamed running over to there house. He bursted opened the door as Winry; at the time a short blond girl with bright blue eyes and Granny Pinako with gray and white glass that covered her eyes. They all looked shocked as Alphonse whispter in a begging voice;_

_"Help... his gonna die..." Blood dripped from his armer as he fell to his knees. They took Edward to the back in a room as Alphonse stayed behind... his eyes not leaving the floor... waiting for his brother to return to him - alive. -_

"Are you alright...?" Alphonse asked me as I pulled my hand away. I nodded as I muttered;

"I'm going out for some air..." I whisper as loud as my horse voice could go. I knew something was up with him. I should have known. I walked out and to the back where Armstrong was playing with Sam.

"Thank you Armstrong." I told him as he smiled then bow.

"IT MY PLEASURE!" Armstrong exclaimed while patting Sam on the head as he walked back inside. I pulled Sam up from the swings and held him close while I sat back down holding him close as I rocked us slowly where Sam feel asleep in my lap.

"Um... I wonder what happen?" Ed asked out loud as Al said if was the truth;

"You probably scared her off because you were being rude!"

"Yeah right Al! You better stupid up before I turn you into a tin can!" Ed snapped as Al because quickly depressed while sitting in a corner his back to everyone. He muttered sadly;

"I can't help it if I'm big..."

"Actually you just saw one of many talents of The Shadow Alchemist." Mustang told them in a; I'm right your wrong voice.

"What are you talking about Mustang?" Ed snapped now annoyed.

"She saw into your past. It's been said that she first met people she roams peoples past from there shadow. Gain a first impression to see what you guys were like. Now I don't know what she saw but my guess what when you put Al in that body." Colonel Mustang told them both as Ed's eyes widen as snarl grew on his face. Ed ran out and outside in the back.

"ED! WAIT! BROTHER WAIT UP!" Al cried as he chased after following his brother outside.

"Hey Shadow Alchemist!" Ed suddenly shouted as she looked up at him. Her eyes a deep blood red. They glowed; glisten in the light. Her black hair brushed her shoulder slightly. He was taken back by her looks for a second - never seeing them in this element. She got up holding a seven year old boy in her hands - who was a sleep.

"Can I help you Edward?" She asked; her voice was light and formal. She placed him back on the swings as Alphones ran up next to Edward.

"Hell yeah you can!" He shouted as he grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the small sleeping boy.

Edward pulled me into the side of the building with Alphonse by his side, where he muttered low;

"Do you know about us and Al." I only nodded. My eyes never leaving his.

"Can you kept it a secret." Ed eyes were hard; shaking as I pulled him into a hug.

"Yes. You can fully trust me." Ed body was hard as stone but quickly when soft as I hugged him. I quickly pulled away from him and when to Alphonse. "I'm truly sorry for both your losses." I muttered loud enough for both of them to hear as I pulled away. They gave me small smile as I heard;

"Rose! Rose! Where are you?" Sam called as I ran to his side. Edward and Alphonse were close behind. I patted his head;

"I'm right hear." I told him pulled him up and pulling him close. Give him a sloppy kiss on the check.

"His FullMetal Alchemist - Edward Elric." I said pointing to Edward. Then I pointed to Alphonse, "And that's his younger brother Alphonse." I told Sam as he started closely at both boys then sweet smiles appeared on his face.

"Hi! My name is Sam! I'm seven year old. Nice to meet Edward, Alphonse."

"Well now that you all got to know each other - it's time for a little battle." Colonel Mustang said from a few feet away. Of course Riza was right behind all times. We all looked at each other then at Colonel who had that cocky smile again.

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter.

Rose: *Snarling voice* I thought you said this chapter was going to be better!?

Alphonse: *Holding back Rose* Come down; Rose. It was a nice voice.

Ed: *Wicked grin* There's no way your going to win the battle Rose.

Rose: *Whipped head around to face Edward* What did you say FullMetal? I could beat you guys with my hands tied around my back even when I'm blind floded.

Ed: I would like to see you try!

Me & Alphonse: Can't we just get along...? *Small voice adding a sigh at the end*

Ed & Rose: *Glaring at us* Stay out of this Shadow, Alphonse!

Me: *Sighing* Anyway see you all next time. *Wave* Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of The Shadow Alchemist!

Edward: Are you ready to lose?

Rose: Don't count your chickens before they hatch; Edward!

Edward: *looking confused along with Alphonse* What chickens...?

Alphonse: ...

Me: *Whispter* That old saying hasn't been borning your time yet.

Rose: *Sigh* No wonder they looked confused. *Snicker*

Me: Anyway on with the story!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past -_

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)"**_

* * *

"What are you talking about Mustang?" Edward growled as Colonel looked at us with smiles;

"You two will battle - I want to see Rose kick your little metal ass at your own game."

"Then why don't you battle me yourself? Are you to scared?" Edward mocked as Sam and I placed our own little smile on our face. Mustang got angry you could tell it from the way he balled up hands into fits, his face became hard and his arms start to shake.

"Because - so I can prove that one other person then me can bet you." The Colonel simple stated as I said;

"I'm not doing anything so I'm happy to battle you Edward... I don't mind." I told him as he snickered while adding a cocky smile.

"If you want. Let's go Rose!" Edward told me; his eyes glowing; burning like a phoenix rising from ashes. It made me smile as I place Sam on his feet.

"Alright then. Colonel show us the way to the battle field." I told him as he nodded as he followed him out to the an open field. On the side lines was the Colonel, Sam, Alphonse and Hawkeye while Edward and I were out in the field.

"Ready... sent... battle!" Colonel cried as Edward clapped his hands together then waved it over his arm... metal arm as a sword appeared; making his metal arm a sword. I have to say - I was impressed but even then - not a lot. He charged at me about to strike but I grabbed his metal arm from the bottom as I twisted him arm - but I was careful to not break his arm. I knee him in the back as he when flying. Landing a few feet away face first in the ground.

Mustang busted out laughing as Sam cheered me on. Edward jumped back up charging once more as I placed my body to only face half of him. Shadow covered my hand as long claws appeared. When he jumped threw the air and was about to stab me - I blocked it with my shadows that covered my hand.

"Taste a bit of my **Shadow Claw!**" I blew him off as he did a back-flip to keep from falling face first again. I charged at him within second my eyes stared into his. My claws quickly striking against his metal arm as I fell back landing on one hand kicking up; hitting him in the jaw. I was somewhat glad I wore my heeled shoes today. I twisted my hand to kick him in the side of the face.

He did a few side flips before landing on his feet.

"Give up Edward." I said as he snorted;

"No way!"

"Come on brother! You can win!" Alphonse cried as Sam suddenly called out to me.

"Come on Rose! I know you can win!" Edward quickly clapped his hands then fell to the ground hitting the ground. A giant hand rose out racing to catch me. Before it grabbed me; I made a X with my arms; it stopped it dead cold as I grabbed it with my Shadow Claws. It broke off a huge piece as the shadow pulled it in, make it disappear. Using my claw; I quickly climbed up it as I jumped in the air crying out to Edward;

"Edward! Up here!" He looked up as I spited my body just a inch to spin in the air as spikes flew to from my Shadow Claw as I unleashed it on him. He cried out dugged and ducking from the spiked shards. I landed back on my feet as my claws grew longer. I threw my claws on him as my hand returned to normal. He missed them as as he came at me with his sword. Mustang continued the laugh which didn't help Edwards mood at all.

I was quick enough to miss his move but still not enough to pull of a move. So I an idea popped into my mind. I did a back flip while hitting him under his jaw. Then punched him in the gut; I smiled... this battle was over but Edward let out a laugh. He opened up his shirt so I saw the broken rock plate he made. He probably saw this coming as knee me in the gut as side kicked me in the face. I fell but I held out my hands to brake the fall. I jumped back up only to catches by a giant rock hand.

"It looks likes I win!" Edward happily declared as I let out a snorted as I melted into the shadows. "How did she do that?!" Edward gasped in surprises as he looked all around. He looked all around as I rose from behind him. I hid within his own shadow. I had my claws read as I attacked but he seemed ready for me as he tackled me to the ground. My shadows rolled back within my skin.

He pinned me to the ground as we both stared into each others eyes. Our breathing all over the place. His hands on my arms. He was strong but no strong enough. Before I got time to throw him off Colonel made a comment as Riza quickly covered Sam's ears and eyes;

"I told you to battle her, FullMetal. Not seduce her." A blushed appeared on his check as he busted out;

"Shut the hell up Mustang!" Edward sat up glaring dangers at the Colonel. A small blush appeared on my checks but it was replaced with high annoyed. When he saw my face he; he placed on a cheese smile;

"Um... sorry Shadow... I could stop myself." That's when I turned to Edward.

"Can you get off of me now?" Another blush appeared on his checks as he got off and helped me up.

"Um... sorry... Rose." He muttered as I told him; placing a smile on my lips.

"It's fine. I had a good battle with you Edward. You really had me going for a minute. Let's have another battle in the future." A smiled appeared on his lips as he told me;

"Sure no problem." That's when Colonel said under his breath;

"No matter what you tell me FullMetal it looked like you were trying to seduce her."

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD!?" Edward cried probably catching the ending off what he said. I let out a carefree laugh; so it could hid my short embarrassed. Also it kept me from blushing as Riza pulled away from Sam who looked confused.

"So... who won...?" He asked. Before I got to say a thing Edward told him;

"It ended it a tie. Your sister could match up to me; The FullMetal Alchemist." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder as I smiled. Sam smiled as well as we all heard;

"Well what a pitiful speech." A voice ranged with a clap. We turned to see Frank Archer. I quickly when to Sam's side as Armstrong appeared; his face expressionless.

"What are you doing here Archer?"

"King Bradley order me to come pick up the FullMetal Alchemist and the Shadow Alchemist. He wants them to lead Scar over to we can take him in."

"Archer if this some kind of trick I'll-" Mustang started as Archer pulled out the letter as Mustang snagged it away. He quickly read over it as he let out a low dogs growl as gave us a: I'm sorry there's nothing I can do... for now...

"Alright let go Al!" Edward yawned as Al nodded;

"Okay."

"Let go!" Sam called as I stood in front of him.

"NO. Your going to stay with the Colonel and Hawkeye."

"But - I want to help..." He gave me the puppy eyed as I glared at him.

"No. Bottom line." He look sad as Hawkeye came over and placed a hand on his head.

"How about I'll get you some ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" Sam cried in his happy tone - the Colonel look at her in sadness.

"You never took me out to ice cream..." He muttered as Edward, Alphonse and I when with Archer and Armstrong. Archer rode shot gun while Armstrong drove. I sat in between Edward and Alphonse in the back of the car as we all when down town.

After they got Sam his ice cream there when back to the Colonel's offices while the Colonel blew off some stream.

"That Archer... I would love to just... and... then throw him out the window..." He continued to mumble under his breath when there was a few quite taps on the door.

"Come in." He growled as a girl around seventeen with long black hair with soft dark hazel eyes. A soft smile appeared on her lips. She wore a long white shirt with a short blue jacket with blue short skirt. She wore blue heels. She wore rose pink gloves. She bowed to Mustang.

"Hello Roy, Riza. Nice too see you again." She stated as Sam quickly finished his ice cream then jumped up.

"JADE!" She turned as Sam ran and jumped on her hugging her tightly.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She stated then asked in shocked out loud;

"If your here...? Where Rose!?"

"You just missed her The Lightning Alchemist. What do you have with the The Shadow Alchemist anyway?" Roy asked as Jade who quickly but smoothly came up with a lie;

"We worked together on a mission - I just wanted to say thank you because she saved my life."_If she didn't use that Time Roar I would have died when I when threw that black hole - on top of that how can I face her when I'm a homunculi._

Unlike Rose - Jades was in the middle of her back, inbetween both shoulder blades. The Dragon had jade dimonds on it.

"Well why are you hear Jade?" Roy asked as Jade told him;

"Since Scar is on the lose - King Bradley took me off of his personialy gruad and placed me on you. Here's the letter and also he told me to tell you; 'Mustang you are my most trusted partner - I want you to be safe so I'm putting The Lightning Alchemist under your care.'." She handed him the letter as Roy quickly ran over it as he did the last one.

Roy placed a smile on his lips then said;

"Alright then. Welcome The Lightning Alchemist. I hope you protect me well." Just then Riza slapped him across the back head; she had annoyed look but kept it under control.

Roy's right eye twiched as Jade lead back a laugh as she patted Sam's head.

"Alright sir. Since Hawkeye is watching you - I'll watch after Sam."

"Alright. I got a few things for you to do as well." Jade raise her eye brow but nodded. "Take Sam with you." He finished as he handed her a small list of random things - like a bunch of white rose and sunflowers to picking up white glove cloth." Jade held a her composher as he told him;

"Sir. I'll be back as soon as I can." She told him as she held out her hand as Sam took it. The walked out but in the back of her mind - she was cursing the Colonel out.

_I'm protection! Not a maid, a lacky or a mother... but I bet Rose has to be with Sam... _Jade thought to herself as they walked out the building.

Back inside Colonel Mustang's office. Riza was cleaning her gun as Mustang was doing paper work.

"You know Colonel - I remember what Maes told you one day."

"Um... what was that?" He asked not looking up at Hawkeye. She smiled then said trying to say it like Maes;

"Roy! You need to find your self a wife!" Roy eye twiched once as Riza finished;

"Jade is turning eighteen in a few months - why don't you ask her?" A blush appeared on Roy's face as he slammed the next fill out form in front of him;

"Just get back to work - Hawkeye." He snapped as Riza let out a light laugh but she did was she was told.

* * *

Roy: How dare you! Making Riza say that to me! *Yelling*

Me: It wasn't my fault - she said it but I didn't.

Riza: *Smiling*

Roy: *Raising his hand about to snap at me* But your the writer! *Snapping fingures as fire comes out of no where*

Me: *Running away for my life.* HELP ME! S.O.S.! COME BACK FOR CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello! *Look around for Roy* Okay - I'm clear. Here chapter 4 of: The Shadow Alchemist!

Rose: That's me - Anyway let's get on with the story.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past -_

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

Underline words - means that someone is sing

* * *

Once we were on the scene - we were told to hunt Scar and lead him back over here. I walked over to Alchemist he killed. Within the darkness - I saw his shadow... it was faded since but still visible.

"Edward! Alphonse!" I called getting her attention. They quickly ran over.

"What is?" Edward me as Alphonse finished;

"Did you find a trail?"

"Yes. I know you can't see if but - one of my powers allow me to see someones shadow if they touch something. It's a faint but I can still see it. Let's go." I said grabbing the broken poll and using my all the power in my legs to graceful to jump and get on top of the top of the build.

"Hey! Wait up!" Edward called as they both used there alchemy to get up here. Once they were I ran - jumping from roof top to roof top following this shadow that his foot steps left. It stopped when we got to an dark ally on the other side of town. I felt two strong powers from the all way. I turned to Edward and Alphonse -

"We should split up." They looked at each other and nodded. Edward decided to go to east while Alphonse when west. I jumped down into the ally.

"Come out now before I use my power." I growled as Lust came out. We mostly saw eye to eye but right now she was my worst nightmare that need to die.

Lust his an homunculi. She beautiful with her long wavy black dim hair and her red cat like eyes. She always wears that black dress and black heels. She is know as the; Ultimate Spear. I respect her the most because she the only one could can almost bet me in a death all battle. By the way - she lost. Her homunculi mark in right near the base of her neck.

"Haha... hello again Rose."

"Lust." I pressed. I glared at her as she laughed. Gluttony came out of the darkness as well. Gluttony is a large, simple - minded homunculus who only things about eating. He mostly by Lust side. He bold head that wears a black jumpsuit. On his tongue is a mark of the humunculi.

The differences between them and I - is that I was born by a humunculi with a soul they were just made.

"Lust... Lust... is that Rose...?"

"Yes Gluttony." She slammed her hand down on his head. "Not now - let me and Rose talk." He looked sad but didn't say a word after.

"I don't know what your planing - but I know it's something not good. So leave now before I get angry." I told her in a calm voice - but it was full of venom. Lust face when hard as stone then soft again.

"Fine. But; we will met again - wither it's on the same side or the other side of the battle field. Good luck." She said as she jumped up and ran off - with Gluttony close behind.

I sighed not a bit annoyed they were off Scar's shadow. Now we were at a dead end.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE! LET'S REGROUP!" I called out loud as my loud voice as I heard;

"OKAY!" It was Alphonse. We all met up were Archer was at.

"Did you find him?" He asked as Edward said in a snapping tone;

"If we found him we would probably be here now wouldn't he?" Archer placed a cocky smirk on his face.

"Were heading back. Find yourself a new ride." Archer clearly stated as he left. Luckily for us we had Armstrong. He gave us a ride back to Central.

"Thanks Armstrong." I told him with a smile.

"NO PROBLEM! I'M GLAD THAT I COULD HELP!" He cried as we got out. Sam was outside waiting for me. He ran to me.

"I ran into JADE!" He cried. I held my breath - was he lying? I held him close as I remember Jade; her sweet smile and voice. I pushed it out of my mind as I asked;

"Oh... that's good. Ready to go home...?"

"Yeah!" Sam yelled as I turned to Edward and Alphonse.

"Hey guys would you guys like to stay with me and Sam? I wouldn't mind. Also - I could another person who could help me with dinner." I smiled as Alphonse gasped then asked;

"Really!? You would do that for us?" I nodded.

"Sure. You guys look like you need a nice good cooked meal." Edward laughed as he nodded,

"I'll go tell Mustang that were leaving." He walked up without looking back.

"Alphonse - I got some oil at home to."

"REALLY!" His eyes seemed to shine as he cried; "Thank you Rose!" Then his voice became lighter as he told me, "You can all me Al instead to Alphonse; since I go by both."

"Ok, if that's what you want Al." We waited a few minutes then Edward came out. Looking highly annoyed.

"What happen? Can we go?" I asked trying not to get him more annoyed or angry.

"That stupid Colonel... Bastard... I would..." He continued his little rant as we walked.

"GOOD BYE EDWARD, ALPHONSE, ROSE AND SAM!" Armstrong cried; sobbing a bit from what we heard from his voice. We waved back; smiles on our face. It took us no time to get to a small house at the end of town. More of a country area - nice and peace - I told Sam when we first moved out of our mothers house.

"Sam why don't you go get the oil from the back clothes. Be careful okay."

"Alright." He happily stated as he ran in the back as I pulled out a large pan with cut up chicken, milk, oil, and other foods I grabbed out of there. Edward and Al took a sit at the table as I toked everything. Sam ran back in stopping and giving it to Al along with a old cloth.

"Thanks!" Al exclaimed taking it. He opened it up and started to rub it over his armor. I placed the milk two glasses of milk on the table as Edward glared at it.

"So we met again you little bastard - I'm not gonna drink ya." He growled at the milk as Al said in a scolding tone;

"Brother." I busted out laughing. I had to say it was the most funnies thing I've ever seen Edward say.

"It's not that bad." I told him as Edward continued to glare at the milk. I let out another laugh as I placed a plant of grille chicken, a cook salad and sweet yams.

"Eat up!" I told him as I called Sam in so he could eat as well. They both seemed to like it as they asked for seconds, thirds, fourths, I lost count after the tenth helping - which was made by Edward.

"Hey Rose as you sing that one song. Any song... please!" He cried getting some ice cream.

"Alright." I muttered as trying to think of a song. Then it the song on one of my trips popped into my head,

"Did you see a shooting star? Cross the sky spectacular. Having fun by a mile. Radiating crazy style. The universe comes to me. I can make it look so easy. Like a rare phenomenon You can see today what I see beyond." Sam gave me the beet while Edward and Alphonse would help him out my tapping on the pots and pans while Sam to the tables and cups. I snapped my fingers. "When I get this feeling. Something's about to happen without any reason. It's supernatural. Some people call it crazy, some believe what you see. It supernatural." I stopped after the chorus as they clapped. I bowed to them then took there plates.

"Wow! Did didn't know you could sing?" Al exclaimed.

"I usally don't. Out of my whole family -" I paused for a short second as my thought ran threw my mind:

_Who's left anyway..._

"I'm the singer. I think is kinda of a cure sometimes because - they just think I just sing every chance I get but I don't." I told them with a small smile.

"Well it's a great gift." Edward stated as I nodded.

"Thanks Edward." I told him giving him a soft smile. He smiled then Edward told me.

"You can all me Ed... if you want. I mean -" I cut him off before he could contute babbling.

"It fine. I'll call you Ed. No sweat." I told him. I quickly washed the plates as I turned to Sam.

"You can go outside and play - until seven thirdy then it's time for bed." I told Sam. He he quickly finished up and headed out the door.

"Hey wait up!" Ed called as he ran out the door; Al was about to but he stopped.

"Are you coming, Rose?"

"No Al - I can't... Maybe next time. I have work to do. Papers can't fill them self out." I sighed with a sad smile. That's when Edward popped back in the door way.

"So your coming?" I just shook my head. He got the message from my face. I couldn't. He nodded and head back out the door.

"Alright. We'll be back." Al told me as I nodded and they left closing the door behind them. I head to the back to my small work room. Sometimes when Sam it lonely he comes in and plays with whatever he has in his hands. I sat down on the floor and took out some paper work that in the suit case I brought home. I only have a few more papers to fill out. I took out my pen and started writing.

* * *

Me: The song I used today was Raven Symone - Supernatural. I thought that it's a cool up beat song for that moment - so I used it.

Rose: Well thanks for giving me paper work. *Throw down pen*

Me: I set that up for the next chapter. It gonna be good.

Rose: It better not have me in some kind of pain or going threw something or I'm going to have to kill you.

Me: *Evil but sweet smile* I'll try not to. Anyway bye. *Wave to readers*


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello! So where on chapter five - by this rate: It'll probably be writing a hunderd chapters. (Okay maybe not hunderd but I bet there going to be a lot.)

Rose: *Annoyed look* I can't wait.

Me: Cheer up Rose! *Smile* Your in good hands!

Rose: *Snort while giving me a glare*

Me: *Cough* Anyway let's go on with the story. *Nerious smile* The Song I used in this chapter is - Pikachu! (I Choose You!) By Élan Rivera

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Special powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

(Special Note: This is Rose - in her original form:  image/recent/Natsuki-Chan/Anime%2520Girls/Angel% 

And this is Jade:  image/recent/calliekayoutcast654/anime%2520girls/p ink_  )

* * *

**- "PLEASE - I CALL ON YOU THE LADY OF TIME! I CALL ON YOU THE LADY OF SPACE! PLEASE HERE MY CALL!" Father and Dante cried as I appeared. **

**My silver blue hair brushing on my shoulders it out of it's normal braided up style. My blue tile, purple and silverish gold dress when brushed my legs. My matching wings to my hair held me in the air. My sword lead my side as my crown/face mask led softly on my forehead My heel boots when up to my knees as arms with dark blue armor rested at my side.**

**Father had long blond hair with golden eyes. He had a braide no mustache He wore a white shirt with nice brown dress pants. A brown jacket hanged from his shoulders. Dante had black hair ringlets with red highlights. She had different changing eye color; but for now it was a bright hazel. She wore a maroon/purple dress with matching heels. She wore pearls around her neck**

**"Why have you called me, Father? Dante? I told you my answer, before. - no." I answered my voice growled. That's when my sister Jade appeared. **

**She had pretty bright pink hair with white highlights with matching eyes that seemed to glow in any light. She wore a dark pink, white and navy blue dress. She had three pairs of wings. She didn't wear a crown like me but she wore a necklace and wore ear pieces to cover her ears. She can hear if your wondering. Last but not least she wore hot pink and light pink heeled boots with black linings.**

**"Dante, Father. You called?" She asked. I turned to her as I told her;**

**"It the same question. I don't want to hear no more. Time will not allow it."**

**"Nor space. But - let's listen." She told me then told Father and Dante:**

**"But, be warned the answer will be the same." Dante smiled;**

**"Envy! ENVY! Please come let's so them what we have." Envy is another homunculi. **

**He has greenish black hair with dark eyes. He wore a short top black top no sleeves and a black skirt with shorts under them. He fore worse some kind of socks but with no heel and his toes where opened. He came in dragging in - in - a boy with long blond hair and golden eyes like Father. I knew they were different. The boy was more beat up and blooded but still hung on. He had his mark on the side of his leg.**

**"He is the son of ****Van Hohenheim. He was the one who got to close to the fire." Envy simple stated while the son cried out;**

**"YOU BASTARDS YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Envy kicked him in the gut. I was about to reach for my sword but Jade gave me that look that said while she told me threw thought;**

_Wait. _

**I held myself. I was ready to end there time.**

**"Why are you showing us this?" I asked staring mostly at the boy. He trashed against Envy tight grip.**

**"Let him go Envy - let's him show our gods what he can do."**

**"I don't trust him... but fine." He let him go then Envy walked back in the darkness. The boy growled at Father and Dante.**

**"Well?" She asked in a loud annoyed voice. That's when my sister spoke up.**

**"It seems you have nothing to show nor give us. Hand over the boy and we will leave." **

**"Or we will take him by force." I added in shooting daggers glares at them as they gasped.**

**"NO WAIT! PLEASE!" Dante asked reaching out her hand to us as Father placed a his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Dante. Stop. We will just force them to give them what we want." He told her in a calm voice as all the humunculi came out. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath and Pride.**

**Greed had spiky black hair with black eyes. He wore a black shirt with the pants and nice black dress shoes. The mark was on his hand.**

**Sloth has a beautiful face. With long dark brown shinning hair with purple eyes. She wears a long black/purple dress like Lust with the heels. She wears long black/purple gloves. She wears the mark on over the right side of her chest.**

**Wrath had short black hair. One eye is a aqua blue while the other holds the mark. He wore a white shirt with blue pants and black shoes. In his hands he held two long swords.**

**Pride is a small boy with short black hair with dark purple eyes. He wears a white shirt whit tan pants and small boy shoes. His mark is on his forehead.**

**"It a battle you want - A battle you will get!" I cried slowly pulling out my sword as I called out one of my true strength:**

_**"TIME SWORD SLASH!"**_** I cried as I held it front of me. I quickly turned it to the side as Jade called on her power;**

**"SPACE WHIP REN!" Her a wave of her hand as pink whip with a sliver handle appeared in her hand. We both returned our wings making us look human as we handed by the boys side.**

**"Can you fight?" I asked as he clapped his hands together as waved it over his metal hand; making a sword.**

**"HELL YA I CAN! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!" They boy cried at Envy as Envy asked;**

**"What did you say Fullmetal Midget?"**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!" The boy screamed from the top of his lungs. I let back a laugh along with my sister.**

**Wrath was the first to charge with his shadows as I slashed them away; making him cry out. Within the same second as all the homunculi got away - I was so close to Pride; I heard his heart pound against his light chest. His eyes widen as I pulled back the sword striking him threw his heart as my sword started to give off a tile blue glow.**

**"Don't charge at your pray Pride. You'll never win a battle like that." I whisper as I pulled out of him doing a graceful spin as Jade battle against Wrath and Sloth. I took on Greed and Lust. The boy had his hands full with Gluttony and Envy.**

**Jade grabbed Sloth by the neck holding her tight - Sloth's water powers didn't have any luck as the whipped shined as she used her strength to pick up Sloth and spin her around then Jade: bring Sloth close; Jade kicked Sloth in the mark making her disappear for good. Just like Pride. **

**The boy was having trouble with Envy so I stepped in. Kicking out the way as the boy took on Gluttony.**

**"Lady... you don't want to see me when I'm angry." Envy laughed. He looked back at me with an evil look changing into me. I smiled; **

_**Let's have a bit more fun with them.**_ **I thought to Jade as she nodded;**

_**Fine - just a bit longer - the boy is weakening. Can't you feel him fade away?**_

_**Yes... the time within is soul is keeping him alive. Forget what I just said: We should finish this now!**_

_**RIGHT! LET'S! **_**My sister cried within her thoughts to me as we grouped. I grabbed the boy before he could be bitten by Gluttony. Envy changed back to his normal self as I placed the boy behind us. I placed my sword back as Jade whip disappear.**

**"Are you giving up?" Dante asked with a cocky smile as we took in a big breath. Jade and I said in a union:**

**"TIME ROAR!"**

**"SPECAIL REN!" **

**A tile blue/silver diamond appeared above my chest as he started to glow. My wings enlarged as they ripped out of my back. I did a spin before I ripped out a roared of dangerous sound letting ripped threw the underground palace as my sister sleeves to her dress disappeared as pink pearls appeared on her arm. It started to glow as her wings enlarged as she did a spin at the same time I did. She put her arms like an X then throwing them down as an X pink wave: unlike my blue visible sound waves: crashed threw. **

**Then the homunculi disappeared - we have destroy them with our power. Only a blooded up Father and Dante stood. **

**"YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" Dante cried as she threw up blood. I took out my sword and stood a few feet in front of them. **

**"You are sad... you look in the mirror and try to take everything you want without giving in return. You might want to learn something from the boy." I raised it above Fathers head - knowing that Dante was powerless now and couldn't move. Father was almost the same. I stuck it down but Dante pushed him out the way take the blow threw the head. Father stood and placed a dark smile. He clapped his hands together - as I ripped open a Time Rip with my sword. He attacked me by I was pulled back by the boy. As he used the metal sword to stab Father in his forehead - killing him within the same second.**

**"NO!" Jade cried jumping for me as we both when threw. **

**"Thank you!" The boy called as the ripped sealed it own self closed. **

**"Rose... Rose... Rose! Jade called to me as I slowly reopened my closed eyes. I couldn't look at her I re-closed but reopened them as we fell threw. -**

* * *

"Rose... Rose... Rose! ROSE!" Someone called as I woke with a jolt. My heart jumped with my mouth as turned as coughed up blood. I re-swallowed my heart as I used my hand to whip off the blood from my mouth. "Rose...?" Al asked as I quickly took a pillow to cover it up as I turned to him with a smile. My clothes with clinging to my thick wet sweat skin. Ugh.

"Yeah. I just feel asleep. No worries." I told him as I got up. I looked at the time it was seven thirty on the dot.

"You were a sleep for about four to five hours."

"It's fine. Is Sam washing up?"

"Yeah - Ed should putting him in his pajamas now."

"Oh okay." I told Al. Al titled his head as he asked;

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine. It's just a dream Al. No need to worry." I was going to clean up the blood later. Right now I need to get Sam and Ed to sleep. Give Al a nice place to stay until the morning and as for me - a hot shower and if there's time; some food - maybe an apple or something alone that lines.

I walked to Sam's room when I open the door I ran into Ed. Our faces were so close -

"Sorry." We both said at the same time as he let me in.

"Hey Rose can you sing that one song. That you snagged to me when we were in the way distant lands when we were on that mission?"

"You mean when you were five?" I asked as he nodded.

"Alright - if you want..." I sat next to him on the bed wrapping my arm around him as Ed and Al took a seat on the second bed - were I was soppat sleep.

"Pikachu! You know that there's no one so.. I choose you! There's no else that I'd rather... have you by my side! 'N you can help me win this fight! Because need to face the challenge that's ahead!" I hugged Sam as he smiled and hummed along. Ed and Al tapped there feet to the silent beet as I contuted; "Pikachu! You know there is no other... I choose you! Because you are my brother... In this game we play! And if we have to go all day! So w'can leave the other masters far behind! I've been training all my life. Waiting all this time... for this moment to arrive. 'n now that it's hear... I don't have the fear! Cuz there's nothing left to hide! It's me and you! And, there's nothing that we can't do! Cuz in the pokemon world! Even masters hafta learn; they will always find something new! Pikachu! You know that ther's no one so.. I choose you! There''s no else that I'd rather have you by my side! 'N you can help me win this fight! Beause we need to face the challenge that's ahead!"

Now Ed and Al were clapping while Sam patted his legs going alone with the beet. I had to wrap it up so he and Ed could get to sleep to I skipped down to the last to versus.

"Pikachu! You know you are the one! I choose you! There's no else that I'd rather have you by my side! 'N you can help me win the fight! Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu! It's you and me! I choose you! Pikachu! You and me forever! I choose you! Pikachu! You and me! I choose you!" I let out the word you as my voice fell into nothing. Sam had a sleepy smile on his face as he slowly when to sleep as he whisper;

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome... sweet dreams, Sam." I whisper back as he closed his eyes. I turned to Ed and smile.

"Night Ed." I told him as he got into the bed. Al was on the floor next the Ed's bed.

"Night." He muttered then yawn as he turned over fully asleep.

"Night Al."

"Night Rose." He muttered in a whisper so it wouldn't wake up Ed or Sam. I waved as I walked out - turning off the small light within the room and closing the door.

I when back in the room and cleaned up the blood, then took a hot shower. But that dream I had was when in another world; along with my sister. The boy... looked like Ed and Sloth looked like that thing Ed and Al made. Wrath looked like King Bradly. I shivered with in hot water I turned it off. I dried off and put on some thin black pajamas.

* * *

_I know that it was real... what did that dream... flash back show me...? What did it mean...?_ I asked myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch with a blanket over me.

Jade jolted up. She was in full sweat. That dream... that flash back came back... she knew that Rose wasn't here. She was in another world somewhere trying to stay alive. She sighted and looked at the clock it was already nine. She decided to call it a night. He turned off the light as she leaved her knew work station. She looked back once more before closing the door.

_If you are out there somewhere Rose... I will find you... that's a promises._ Jade thought to herself as she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Me: I hoped to you all like it come back next time. * Whisper voice then looking over at Rose, Ed, Al and Sam.* Bye! *Wave*


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello everyone this is Chapter 6 of The Shadow Alchemist!

Rose: I ready to anything you got!

Me: Ok then - on with the story!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there po**__**wers (Specail powers)"**_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

* * *

I woke up about an hour before Ed, Al and Sam. I took a quick shower and put on a black short sleeve shirt which was see threw on the belly. I put on a long pair of black flare jeans with my black running shoes. I figure that I would be running all over the place today.

At seven I woke Sam, Ed and Al.

"Come on guy! Wake up! I've already made breakfast!" I cried within the room turning on the light as Ed and Sam shot up in a sleep daze.

"Breakfast?" Sam asked as I nodded as he ran off the room and into the kitchen as I let out a small giggle.

"Ed why don't you go wash up and stuff - I let Al a knew fresh coat of oil."

"You will!" Al cried looking happy - even tho he was a wondering soul within that armor.

"Yes." I added a small laugh as I when into the kitchen and grabbed it off the table. When I walked back into the room Ed was gone but Al was still sitting on the floor waiting. I took the cloth as cleaned him down. When I was done I when into the kitchen to see Sam and Ed eating - Al walked in behind me.

"So ready to go brother? Rose?"

"Yes." I grabbed an apple as I led Sam back into the room so he could put on his clothes.

"Did you wash?"

"Yes."

"Good." I told Sam; brushing his wild - bed head hair as he grabbed his gray jacket - he doesn't go anywhere without it. Ed and Al waited at the door as we walked out the door. We walked and stopped by Central. I knocked on the door of Colonial Mustang as we heard;

"Come it!" It was Riza. When I walked in; Mustang and his team where doing there job.

"Sir - do you mind if I leave Sam under you care. I have a mission with the FullMetal Alchemist, and I can't take Sam with me." Mustang nodded as Sam when by Riza side.

"Be good." I mouth as he nodded smiling as I gave it back. That when Ed tapped me on the shoulders.

"We should be going."

"Alright. Let's go find Scar." I muttered as I bowed to Mustang as I left the room closing the door behind me. We all busted into a run doing into town - I knew that's where the real battle was going to began.

Jade walked in wearing a peach shirt with long sleeves and blue faded jeans with heels. Her hair was down as Sam jumped on her legs - almost making her fall over.

"Sam!" She cried - gasping. About to use her alchemy on him. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Rose dropped me off. Rose dropped me off!" He repeated over and over. Jade smiled as Mustang when up to her.

"The Shadow Alchemist and FullMetal are already on the seen." He growled - his eyes shinning. He turned to his team.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" As they walked out to the car Mustang told Jade;

"I want you to go ahead and find FullMetal and Shadow - Fullmetal is a short blond hair boy with his younger brother in the armor while the Shadow Alchemist has long black hair - like ours and red shinning eyes. We'll take care off Sam."

"Sir! I'm on it." She told him as she raced ahead. She ran out the front door as she jumped on top of the roof; using her powerful legs. She races down she pulled out her hand with her glove on it.

"Thunder and lightning please heard me call! I call on you to help me! Thunder bolt!" A storm cloud formed as lightning and thunder crashed threw. It was time to show her true power - She was The Lightning Alchemist! And, she wasn't going to hold back - not now, not ever!

I looked up at the sky as we ran after Scar - which charged at Ed. I used my shadow alchemy to stop his hand form making contact with Ed's forehead.

"Keep on him Ed!" I cried as I grabbed a pole - using my one arm throwing me up on top of the roof. Because it was dark - I felt my powers get stronger.

"_**Shadow Claw**_!" I cried as both of my hands formed shadows around them. I threw shadow spikes at Scar which missed him all but one. It when threw is leg shoulder. I bit back a growl.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I said in one quickly breath as Scar right hand came in contact with Grand's face as it blew up.

"Rose...!" Some gasped behind me - quickly coming to my side... it - it - it was Jade.

"Jade!" I cried. I could have ran into her arms and just hugged her until she stopped breath but I - we all heard;

"SAM! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" It was Riza as rain started to fall. We looked over to see Sam get right in between Grand and Scar - holding out his arms if to stop Scar second attack.

"NO!" I cried as jumped over the edge as I was so close - yet it felt so far as Scar crashed his hand on Sam's chest; digging his nails into him as blood flew out Sam back and mouth.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" I roared from my lips as ran by Sam's side as everyone around was so stunned - they just stood there... unable to move.

"Sam! SAM! SAM!" I cried out; sobbing as I pulled him into a deep hug; cold tears running down my face.

"Rose... Rose... I love you..." Sam muttered as I took his bloody hand; giving a squeeze. I couldn't do anything - his time span has ended when I called out his name.

"I love you too Sam... I'll never for get you..." I muttered putting my wet face in his neck; hugging him tighter now. Within his eyes - the iris were wide - colorless along with his face. His mouth in a line. I let his hand slips threw mine as I placed in on the wet ground as my sadness quickly turned to pure hatred.

Shadow covered my feet as I surround me as only my red eyes shined there. I had a cover as I let out a roar; thunder and lighting crashed above as I kicked off my heel - my Shadow claws gripping threw Scar's shirt; barely glazing his skin. I quickly bought in my knee up; kneeing him in the gut as shocked him in the jaw with pure force. I did a back-flip to miss in hand. A I clapped my hands and forming pressing it to the ground as all the shadows that didn't cover me when around my hand as I raised it. A Shadow Sword appeared. I charged at him as charged back. My sword quickly switched over as claws for my hands. I stopped his hands from my hitting my face as bullets when flying past us.

It was Riza. Scar quickly jumped back and ran off. Before I got to chase after him - Jade when to my side, holding Sam... I almost broke down. My took in a shaky breath; taking him in within my arms. Riza bowed to me.

"I'm sorry - I didn't protect him very well..."

"It's fine Hawkeye. You did your best... don't worry..." I told her with a soft smile as she looked down, her mouth in a frown. I walked out as Armstrong came by my side. I gave him a sad; tried look.

"Let's get you out of the rain..." He told me. Taking off his jacket and holding it above my head so no more rain could hit me nor Sam. We walked out of the rain... everyone was silent... to tell you the truth I'm really glad that did... I just didn't have the energy to do it today... I really didn't.

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter! *Smile but it fails.*

Rose: *silent... a bit sad*

Me: Um... come back next time... *Wave sadly*


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello everyone - this is chapter 7 of The Shadow Alchemist. I have to say sorry to all my readers if you didn't like that I killed off Sam. I'm basing this story off a dream I had. Anyway let's get on with the story.

Rose: *Smile* Yes - Let's. I will not let this stop me. No now, not ever... since I finally found her.

Me: That's great Rose. *Cried out with a smile* Now on with the story.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future (You find out later in the chapter why the future) - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Special powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

* * *

* Two weeks later*

Today I wore - a black dress. It was long as Lust but darker. My hair brushed passed my back almost to my butt. I snorted was I looked within my mirror.

_Great. I need to cut this..._

I walked into the bathroom where I cut it back pasted my shoulders. Mustang gave me a two week leave and the day after Sam's funereal to have off and everything. Ed and Al have been coming over as well just to see how I am.

I grabbed the rose pins Maes gave to me and placed them within a small bag I had. Why did I have a feeling I was going to see his wife and daughter to day?

Everyday I would get stronger - and over time; I forgave Scar. Yet I knew Ed nor Al; even if Al didn't show it - didn't forget Scar.

_- "But are you mad at all?" Ed cried as I shook my head. _

_"No. I have no reason to be... at least not anymore." I told him on a warm morning on a Sunday on the first week. Ed punched the table with his metal arm._

_"Brother..." Al muttered; is voice low and had a care._

_"I can't believe that you can just forgive that BASTARD FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" Ed voice turned to a calm inside voice to something yelling like bloody murder._

_"EDWARD ELRIC!" I started turned to him as both Al and him got taken back my quick snapping tone. "DO YOU THINK I DID? JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T FORGIVEN HIM - DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD NOR SHOULDN'T!"_

_Everyone was quite then as I walked over to Ed and gave him a hug; then when to Al._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I muttered as I pulled away from Al as Ed muttered in a sad voice;_

_"No... it was me... I didn't... I didn't mean to push you... I'm sorry." I turned to Ed as I smiled at him; with the softest smile I could make my face compose._

_"It's fine Ed. It's fine." I told him - I left my self trail off the sentence as the day when on. -_

I heard a knock on my door as I put on my black heels, along with my gloves.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I called as I ran to open the door. It was Lust. She wore her usually outfit but with a tan leather coat with fur. I held my breath, as a snarl grew on my face.

"Lust."

"Rose." She greeted with a smile. I let her in as I glared at her.

"What do you want Lust? Can't you tell I'm not in the mood..." I trailed off letting out a furious breath.

"I can - but we need you - Father need you."

"He didn't create me nor born me with his world. So I have no need to do his dirty work. Your a very smart woman Lust. You don't need him to tell you what to do."

"True - but I'm doing it for my own reason - not's fathers. Beside, I - we have another person we listen to."

"Let me guess - Dante. I have nothing she wants." I growled as Lust shakes her head.

"You have everything she wants... more then you even know."

"Why are you even telling me this Lust. You don't do anything that doesn't have a reason - a perfect reason to more detail." I snorted as her red eyes met mine. She gave me that soft look. It was mixed with pain, sorrow and regret - all mixed into one.

"Because - your the only person I can trust - next to Gluttony but if I die your the only person beside your sister that can pull off all of our moves."

"My sister - JADE!" I cried as she nodded.

"Jade one of us. I know your not _one - one_ of us. But I know you have to mimic our moves if we died off. You have a better chance of living because you don't have a binding that holds you to kill you if you face it." Lust enplaned as I listened as Lust looked at the time as she told me;

"It's time I take my leave. Good luck Rose - hopefully we'll met on the same side of the battle field instead of the other side." She told me as she walked over and opened the door not looking back once.

I looked at the clock - it was five minutes to nine. That's when I heard another knock. I walked over to see Ed and Al this time - Ed had a black suit while Al... well you know.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes - let's go." I muttered as we walked out my house as we walked down the funeral. I found it harder to breath the closer I got there.

"You okay?" Ed asked; shyly taking my hand as Al led the way. I smiled and nodded;

"Yes. I'm fine. Just - it's a little hard to breath." I muttered as Ed tugged on his collar.

"Yeah no kidding." He snorted as I let out a small giggle. He gave my hand a squeeze as I closed my eyes - wanting to roam his past.

_- "Ed do you think mom will like it?" Al asked him as the small selves tranformed they ground into a small hand sized metal cow. Ed had his prefect - Al was missing a leg and the snout was a bit bend up but it looked as cute as Ed's._

_"OF COURSE AL!" Ed told Al; patting Al against his back; making Al almost trip over his own feet. He quickly got him self as they ran home._

_"MOM! MOM!" They called as she turned and placed that sweet smile on as she did dried the clothes outside. She gave the a small wave as both brothers stopped it front of her. They held it out._

_"Here you go!" Ed called with a smile._

_"Well arn't you both your father's children." She muttered bending down taking Ed's then Al._

_"Well mine isn't as good as brother's." Al said; blushing._

_"They are both great. I'll treasure them as along as I live." Both boys gave each other cheese smiles as there mother took them. It had to be one of there greatest memory of there mother. -_

I opened my eyes as Ed looked at me - his face calm but his eyes dance with confusion.

"Your mother was very pretty - you both treasured her... didn't you...?" I asked in a whisper. As he looked down - I knew he didn't want to talk about it but I didn't want to roam his mind against. It didn't feel right because I already did it.

"Yes. But, I know what I can't bright her back - but I know there is a chance I can gets Al's body back. So I'm going to do everything I can to do that - nothing is going to stop me." He looked up - his eyes burning like a new born phoenix; rising out of the ashes. He looked so determined - he didn't look like a fifteen year old. A sweet smile appeared on my lips; as we entered the graveyard.

Everyone was there - even the Futher Bradly. Jade was beside Hawkeye and behind Mustang's side. As the flutes began to play. They gave me a sighing off pose as I pulled away from Ed and walked pasted Al as I walked over to Sam - cold body. I when down as touched his pale white face, brushing it back with the back of my hand. Small shocks of blue trailed off as I brushed my hand down to his chin.

My eyes turned blue as I searched for his soul with all my strength until I found him. I was glad everyone was at least a few feet to a yard away - probably to give me space.

"I'll miss you..." I breath - my breath was thick and horse. He opened us his eyes and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry - I'll be fine. Don't feel sad for me. To tell you the truth - I looked up to Brigadier General and I saw him get hurt by Scar... I ran into battle. I wanted to be a hero; like you. I'm sorry." A tear ran down his face as I wiped it away.

"I don't blame you... I don't blame you... I never did... I'm sorry I pulled your soul out of time..." I whisper so no one could hear.

"No - It's fine. I wanted you to... I have to go now Rose... I love you..." Sam told me, taking my other hand that was next to his as he gave it a soft squeeze.

"I love you too..." I bend got and gave him another soft squeeze with both my hand and hug as his breath; that humming heart beat that I loved so much disappeared into silents. I slowly pulled away as the covered him then buried him. I stayed by Ed's side, as he took my hand. I placed my head on his shoulder as everyone finished off the pose.

One by one everyone left. Jade walked over to me as we hugged.

"I finally found you... but we had to meet up like this. I'm sorry that I wasn't here any sooner..." She muttered. She looked as Ed and Al. She walked over and held out her hand. Ed took it as her power came in.

* * *

Jade took his hand as her power kicked in.

_- "JADE! ARE YOU READY?!" Rose cried back in her normal form as she held out her sword. _

_"Always ready!" Jade cried; noting that she is also back in her normal form as she took her sister's hand. _

_The sword shined as the tranmutaion mark which was marked in blood started to shine. Ed led against the broken fountain Tried - weak... his face was pale. He grained both his arm and leg, from his brother bring him back. Ed need our help to bring him back since the Truth wouldn't open to him... well at least not alone... He nodded at us as we closed our eyes. The seal that he sat under started to glow as well as her and Rose started to chant:_

_"Time equal's the future of everyone but on another world - Time equal the past!"_

_"Space equal's the past of everybody but on another world - Space equal the future!"_

_"Let our power come back to us once again!"_

_"Let darkness pour in hell!"_

_"Let light shine brighter like heaven as a new born love!"_

_"Let our hearts over come our own progrotative!"_

_"So we can renew again!" Rose screamed as the sword on the left shined a tale blue as the right shined a bright pink._

_"Without the darkness within his heart - let him regain everything he lost!" She cried as they said screamed together;_

_"LET THE TRUE HOMUNCULI BE BORN ONCE MORE!" There was a bright white light as everything when blank. -_

Jade lapsed back as she gave Ed and Al a smile. She pulled away from Ed as she when to Al as she saw into his future as well.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! Sorry! I hoped you all like the chapter! Anyway I'll see ya later! *Wave to readers* Bye! *Smiles*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello! This is chapter 8 of The Shadow Alchemist! Man! I'm getting good at this! I wonder what else I can whip out...? *Dark Smiles*

Rose: I don't like that smile.

Jade: I never liked that smile.

Rose: Geez... you the lucky one. You don't have to be with all the time when we enter a new chapter. *Whispter to Jade*

Me: *Glaring at them* What did you say!? *Nearly yelling as they put on cheese smiles*

Both sisters: Nothing!

Me: That's what I thought... *Turn to readers with smiles* Anyway, on with the story!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

* * *

_- "Al! AL! Are you alright!?" Ed cried as he when to his brother side._

_"I'm fine brother..." Al resured his brother. Ed still had that look of worry. "Al... what happen to Scar...?" Al was silent as Ed cried impassionly;_

_"Well!?"_

_"Scar's gone... brother... he saved my life..." Al said slowly as everything came back to him. Scar had turn him into... "No way..." Al muttered as Ed looked confused;_

_"He... Scar saved my life from Lust..." _

_"WHAT-!?" Ed started to cry out as they heard;_

_"ED! AL! ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?" They looked up to see Rose. She had a worried look on her face. Ed and Al looked at each other as looked back at Rose. Big smiles on there faces. -_

Jade snapped back as she looked at Al with the same smile. Later she was going to tell Rose later... Jade knew that Rose could make since of all of this since this was her power. Rose had her power; seeing the past while she had Rose power; seeing the future. Rose quickly became knew how to work Jade's power. Yet even after seventeen years of living - she barely had Rose's powers down. At times she could control them other... well she seem some futures she wished she never saw.

_Did Rose see thoses things? If she did how could she react to them so calmly like in she past? How could she control her powers when her feels were oout of control? _Jade thought to herself as she turned to Rose.

"Are you ready...?" Shhe didn't want to push Rose, but they need her.

"Yeah..." She told her as Munstang came up.

"Rose... I..." Rose just shook her head.

"It's fine. I'll be back; tomorrow morning."

"Alright. She you there also Jade."

"Sir!" Jade told Mustang. Mustang turned to Ed as the both said;

"Mustang."

"FullMetal." Mustang turned and walked away with Hawkeye behind him.

"We better be getting get going." Ed muttered yawning.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jade asked Al answered;

"We're going over the Maes Hughes house. There really nice."

"Can you take me!?" Rose quickled asked as everyone looked at her.

"Sure!" Al cried happily as Ed led the way. When they got there; Ed knocked on the door as Maes Wife - Gracia opened the door.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse. Let me guess you need a place to say...?" She asked a sweet, motherly smile placed on her lips.

"Yeah... I want you to met Rose; The Shadow Alchemist and Jade; The -" He got cut off by Jade;

"The Lightning Alchemist. It's nice to met you."

"Nice to met you both." Her face was bright until Rose pulled out a two beautiful rose pins. One was pick and the other was blue. She gave them to Gracia as she gasped.

"It was form Maes... he wanted me to tell you that the blue one was for you and the pink one was for Elicia..." She trailed off as Gracia put the blue hair pin in her hair as Rose contitued;

"Also... he wanted me to tell you that he was was sorry..." Everyone looked at her if she gone crazy as Gracia smiled as warm; joyful tears ran down her face.

"Thanks you, Rose... also I wanted to tell you... if you every met my husband agian tell him that he's already forgiven..." Rose bowed.

"I will." She muttered as Gracia said;

"Ed, Al... why don't you come in - it's getting cold outside."

"Ok..." Al told her as they said there good bye as they left.

"Jade... I have something to tell you." Rose looked as Jade and nodded; Rose was ready to hear whatever Jade had to say. Jade took in a breath as she explain what she saw in Ed's and Al's future but to her it seemed choppy. Jade just hoped that Rose had a better meaning to this then she did.

Once Jade was done telling me the future she saw; I was silent as I said;

"That was all?" She nodded as I sighed.

"I'm sorry Jade... I don't know what to make of it. It seems like the future it seeming it's self in stone but time is moving around to much - it probably saw the real - real future of what's was going to happen... I'm sorry that happen to you." I told Jade as she just shook her head.

"Don't be. It's fine. I just thought... you know..."

"Yes. I understand." They were at a cross road. It was time for us to part... even if it was for the night.

"Good night Jade."

"Good night... Rose..." Jade said with a soft smile as we hugged each other; as tight as we could before letting go and going down there different roads.

* * *

Me: I know it was short. I'm sorry. I'm tried.

Rose: Okay. Then pack it up. You can always began were you left off.

Me: True... also i heard what you said earily. *Pull out one of Hawkeye's gun and pointed at Rose* All give you five seconds... five... *Rose's runs off as Hawkeye come on screen.* Thanks Riza.

Riza: No probably. *Take gun back as she walks off screen*

Me: *Cough* Anyway, see ya later. Bye! *Waves while adding a smile.*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: This is Chapter nine of The Shadow Alchemist. I hope you like it.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

* * *

Little did Ed and Al know - O was in there shadows; waiting for the right time to pop out and tell them the good news.

Once both boys were on the train - I drooled out of Ed's shadow and sat next to him. Al saw me and screamed.

"WHAT IT IS AL!?" Ed started to freak out as I let out a giggle as Ed slowly turned his face to her. He screamed as yelled;

"Why are you here! I thought you were staying at home?"

"Well Ed. It happen like this..." I stated as I told them what happen;

_- "Colonal The Shadow Alchemist is here." Jade said as I walked in the door. Mustang sat in behind his deck - growling at his paper work like a mad dog. When he looked up he gave me a smile._

_"Well Shadow - I have a mission for you."_

_"What is it sir?"_

_"I want you to follow the FullMetal and his brother. Keep them safe and maybe you can help them find whatever your looking for. Since you did look within there past."_

_"Sir!" I called doing the sigh off pose then I asked;_

_"Do you know where they are?"_

_"There probably getting on the train - if you hurry, you just might catch them." Mustang smiled devilishly as I nodded. Jumped on the deck as Jade quickly opened the window as jumpped out and into the first shadow I caught. I surfed down until I saw Al's shadow. I caught onto and onto the train along with you guys. -_

"AL! IT WAS YOUR FAILT FOR BRING HER HERE!"

"HOW WAS I SOPPAT TO KNOW SHE WAS HINDING WITHIN MY SHADOW?"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOUR SOPPAT TO!"

"SHUT UP BROTHER!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AL BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A TRAST CAN!"

"A TRASH-" Ed interupped by saying;

"FIRE. HYDRANT." Al became quicky depressed and started to mumbling something as I relize.

"Ed here a note from The Colonal too. I almost forgot." I reached within my pocket and pulled out the letter and gave it to Ed. He opened it and quickly read over the note. His face was normal, turned pink, red and then just millions to billions shades of red. Then he started ranting;

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BADSTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO KICK IS -" I interupped him by saying;

"Are you guys going to Resembool?"

"No... why...?" Both boys asked me as I said;

"Because we just pasted a sigh that said we were."

"WHAT!" Ed and Al jumpped out of there seat.

"We have to get off!" Ed paincked. I laughed as Al held his brother back from jumping out the window.

"I hate you Al..." His brother growled under his breath as he sat back next to me.

"Well this is where you home is - isn't it? I would love to met your friends or family you still have." I told them truthfully as Ed nodded as Al said;

"Alright. Great. But, we were going to meet our teacher..." Both Ed and Al look scared as I said;

"Well met it when faith and time brings it around." I told them as they both nodded as the sun started to set. I wonder what time we were going to get there. I just hoped it wasn't tonight.

* * *

Me: That's the end. Sorry it took so long to post. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Me: You have all waited long enough. And I blame my stupid writers block. This is chapter 10. Yes 10! This chapter is all you been waiting for. So to all those people who reviewed this story - you don't have to wait any longer. I hope you like it.

Rose: Yes. Please forgive us. *Bow to readers*

Me: Anyway on to the special keys so you know which is which. I get confused easily so this helps me a lot! ^_^'

Rose: -_-# Your the one to talk.

Me: Hehe... *Cheese smile* ^v^

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Special powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

* * *

Once off the train - dawn was breaking over once more.

"So are you guys close?" I asked out loud as Ed looked my way.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah... we grew up together." He answered as we walked onto the dirty highway.

"Is there any cars here?"

"No. Everyone walks until they get to the train station." Al told me as I looked around. It was a nice country side. Peaceful - while beautiful at the same time. It was like time froze the place; to keep going on until the end of time. The wind blew softly as the grass and a few trees blew in the wind.

As we walked Ed and Al ran into some of there old friends and showed me around where they just to play and practice alchemy. When we walked over the hill I always that small burned down house.

"Ed... is that...?" I asked, stopping my self before I say something wrong.

"Yeah... it was our house. We burned it down once I joined the military." Ed just stated as I said.

"Do you mind as I walk over?"

"No not at all... just watch out for our mom's grave." Al put in as I walked over. Time was slowly dying here. Maybe I could try to regain the greenness of the trees. I was careful of the grave - Ed and Al made for there - soppat be mother. I didn't want to tell them. It just wasn't the right time. The grave only had small black/brown hairs of the Sloth. I left a bit weak.

What's wrong with me?

I placed my hand on the tree as I gasped. The future blew threw my mind. I couldn't even remember half of it. It's been threw very little - but the last thing I caught was when it was rebuild. Looking the same... in every way; just likes Ed's and Al's childhood. I pulled back - i didn't realized that my hand was disappearing within the shadow. I tripped over my own feet as Ed caught me.

"Are you alright?" Al asked as I stood up.

"Yeah... thanks." I told them both. Then said quickly; "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Ed stated giving me a wink and a thumbs up. I let out a light laugh as we head out once more. I looked at my left hand (the one that touched the tree). What did it all mean. For a minute if felt like I was getting sucked into the future: then after I see it - I fade away into nothing. A cold chill when down my back.

"Rose are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about -" Before I got to finish the sentence. A large skew-driver came at Ed at 100 miles per hour. Hitting him in the head. I caught the skew-driver as Al caught Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WINRY!?" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs as a ling blond hair, blue eyes girl came out. She wore a long tan pants with her long pinkish shirt. Her hair was down and her earring was almost out of her right ear. A old woman with gray hair in a green shirt with tan pants also with flat open toes shoes. She smoked a pipe like Sherlock Holmes.

A black dog with automail leg started to bark playfully as he came down to greet us.

"Hello there." I said; patting it's ear as Edward calmed down and said;

"Good to be home."

"Well, well, well. Edward and Alphonse. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah - nice to see you to Grandy." Al started then pointed to me; "That's Rose. She came along with us. That's Grandy Pinako and that's her granddaughter and our family friend Winry."

"It's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand as Grandy Pinako took it and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you to."

"Rose? You mean the one you met it that one town?"

"No. I'm not. Her name is Rosa. E turns into short a. I met her before. She's very nice." I stepped in as Winry nodded; probably unsure what to say.

(Me: Yes I changed her name because I can't have to peoples with the name Rose so I changed the first Rose to Rosa.)

"Come in - are you all staying here tonight?"

"Well - I could find a-" I got cut off.

"No it's fine." Grandy Pianko said, then added; "We have enough room for Ed's and Al's friends."

"Well that's greet. Why don't I cook dinner. I thinks its only fare."

"No. no. I'll already started something for later. Just come inside and relax." All of us walked inside as I set my stuff in the extra room. I disappeared into the shadows once within the room. I had to regain some of my energy since I was in the light. When I closed my eyes it started:

_- "Haha... he's mine Rose... he's mine..." Rosa growled in a husky voice. When I saw her - it was even rose it was Dante._

_"Dante!" I cried out as she wore that beautiful dress as she started to get old. Her turned into skin and bones._

_"I need you Rose... I need you... her body isn't what I need to love him... give it to me... give it to me..." He whisper as her soul rose out and into my skin. I screamed bloody murder._

_"NO! NO! GET OUT OF ME!" -_

I jumped out of the shadow and out of the room. I tripped on my feet and landed on something.

"HEY!" Ed screamed as I looked under to see him. His face was a bit pink.

"Sorry Ed." I muttered as I got up as I helped him up. He had another pair of automail arm and leg. He wore shorts and a t - shirt.

"It's alright. I'm going to put some flowers on our mother's grave. I'm taken Al to since I didn't do it the last time. If Winry of Grandy asked we're down there."

"Alright. Sure." I told him as he walked by as I started to go my own way as well then I heard Ed call.

"Are you sure your alright? You look paler then normal." I turned back to Ed who looked really worried - I smiled. Trying to make both of us to feel better.

"Yeah Ed. There's no need to worry." He nodded as he walked threw one of the rooms. I walked back into the kitchen. I sat down as the black dog sat by my side. I patted it's head. It grave me a dogish grin as Winry walked in.

"Is Den bothering you?" She asked as I shook my head,

"Not at all. So how long have you known Edward and Alphonse?" I asked as she stated;

"Ever since we were really little. I was the tallest out of the three. Does Ed still get made when someone calls him short?"

"Yes. It pretty funny after awhile." I stated as Grandy walked in.

"Were did the boys go?"

"To put flowers on there mother's grave."

"He took Al too... I guess I'll be alright. Ed's automail is done so why don't you go and get them."

"Sure. Can I take Den?" I asked in a playful tone as he barked along while I smiled. Grandy smiled and nodded.

"Sure. You got a great protector on your hands."

"Great." I told them both as I head out the door. As we walked down Den gave me a sad look;

"What's wrong?" He head turned to Ed and Al who were a few yards away.

"Don't worry. I sure there fine." Den nodded as I met up with Ed and Al. "Come on you two. Your automail is ready Ed." I told him - if I was a messager. Geez. We all walked back as Ed got his automail put back on. Al and I watched as he bit back a light scream as Winry said;

"Oh suck it up Ed. It's not that bad."

"I just can't wait to get our bodies back." He muttered right after if not hearing Winry at all.

"Well your our meal - ticket if we lose you - we just might go out of business."

"Well let's go check this out."

"I make it a bit more stronger and less lighter. So go crazy but if you break it - I will break you." Winry glared at Ed who only smiled at Al as Winry said;

"I'm surprises Ed. Your growing at it - the last time I saw you; your only grown an -" Winry got cut of by Ed staying to me;

"Come on shadow I want a rematch."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean-" I got cut off by Ed grabbing my arm and dragging me outside.

"I'll be out there in a a few minutes." Al called after us, Ed slammed the door behind us and out on the front lawn.

"Don't hold back Rose." He told me; standing a bit taller. He was past my nose now as I smiled.

"Okay, then don't hold back on me." I stated as we ran at each other. I slid under his leg as he tried to kick in my face. I used my hands to push my legs up to kick him in the back then kicked into hard in his good shoulder making him fall backwards. Little did I know he grabbed my leg as I flipped onto my feet - my big mistake.

He grabbed my shoulders and flipped us so I was on the ground. He hands were on my arms. I had no shadows to sink into but I did have one trick up my self but... but... I didn't use it. Well the reason why is because - Ed brushed his lips against my neck.

"E-ed?" I asked; as a blush clawed on my checks. He pressed his lips to the base of my neck as a chill when down my back. A slight moan slipped out my mouth. I felt him smile as he kissed me up my neck. I saw the door started to open. I grabbed Ed's shirt and muttered;

"Sorry." That's when I threw him off and on the other side a few feet away as Al and Winry walked out.

"Are you guys done - so I can battle?" Al asked as I stood up and smiled. My face - luckily back to normal.

"Yep. I'm going to watch." I said as Ed sat back up looking highly annoyed. I only smiled as I stood by Winry as Ed's and Al's battle begun.

* * *

Me: That's the end of this chapter. Come back for Chapter 11 - of cource.

Rose: Yes... *Blushing*

Ed:... *Blushing*

Me: *Cough* Anyway see ya. *Wave along with Rose and Ed.*


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 11.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.  
**

Me: Anyway on with the story! Sorry if it's shorter then my normal long chapters.

* * *

Ed's battle with Al wasn't very long before. I saw lightning strike within the distance.

"A storms coming?" Ed asked as I shook my head.

"No. It's Jade."

"Jade?" Al asked as I nodded. I started running to the lightning.

"Rose! Rose! Wait up!" Ed called as Wirny called after;

"Be careful!" Den braked as I ran after. Soon I was right under the fake storm.

"Jade. I know that's you! Stop hiding and show your self!" I called in a playful tone as the clouds giggled while giving off lighting bolts. It circled around me until my sister came out of the clouds. It was one of her favorite moves. _**Weather Jolt.**_

Jade still looked pretty as always. But she didn't smile - her face was in a hard line.

"What's wrong?"

"Mother... I found mother..." She whisper as Ed and Al came up behind me.

"What?" I asked shocked and angry. She knew that one was dead, gone... wasn't she? Wasn't she!?

"I want you to explain everything - right now!" I exclaimed as my eyes changed back to there normal color.

"What's going on?"

"Sshh! Al! Jade is gonna explain it!" Ed muttered to Al rudely.

- _As Jade walked to Mustang's office as she looked threw some files. She stopped short when she came across a mission person file._

_"What's this...?" She muttered to her self. She opened the file to see her mother. Her mother; there mother (her and Rose's) was filed as mission and... _

_"Jade! What are you doing?" Mustang called from a few feet behind her as she turned and said;_

_"I'm sorry sir. I have a few matters to go to."_

_"Oh well - I was going to ask you something -"_

_"I'm really sorry sir but it's going to have to wait. Here are you paper work." She handed him the rest of the files but that one with there mother._

_"But - Jade." _

_"Excuse me sir. I'll be back soon as possible."_

_"Uh... okay..." -_

"Okay - do you know where her last location was at?"

"At the house." Jade answer as I nodded.

"Let's go."

"We're coming with you guys." Al quickly said as Jade and I both looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I told them as Ed said with a smile;

"We don't care - your our friends so it's time for use to help you guys out."

"Oh Ed..." I muttered as his eyes gained that phoenix blaze. Jade sighed as we gave each other that look.

_Should we...? I mean - knowing mother anything could happen..._

_I know but - we can't stop them if, even if we tried._

_True... okay... let's go._ Jade said finally.

"Okay guys let's go." I told everyone as we headed out. I used mt shadow power to find her house. Once I caught onto the faded shadows that roamed around house - which at times move farther and farther away.

"This way." By the late afternoon - they walked about more then fifty miles and ten different hills but finally made it to a small hut house. It was build with red wood tree and thick leaves and metals.

"I'll got knock on the door."

I told everyone as I walked up as they were right behind me. I knocked on it once as our mother opened the door. It was my mom in a long white dress. Long black hair with the mix of purple and pink color eyes.

"Mom..."Jade and I gasped as we ran into her giving her a hug. She hugged us back with a small smile on her face.

"Dears... come in... all of you..."

"Okay..." We all said as she let us inside.

"Where's Sam...?" Our mother asked me as I just shook me head.

"... I'm sorry..." She muttered patting my head then rubbing my arm.

"Mom why did you hide away from the military?"

"Because I found out my future..."

"And what future was that? Leaving us? Making us fend for our selves?" I growled as our mother looked back at me with soft eyes.

"I'm going to died... today..."

"What?" We all gasped - did we hear this right. She was going to died? Today?"

"Hahaha... I didn't realized you picked up on us so soon - Silver..." Lust said appearing out of the Shadow, along with Envy and Gluttony. Both Jade and I stood in front of Ed and Al. Growls appeared out of mouths.

"Lust... leave... now... I will not ask you again."

"I'm sorry I can't do that..." Lust nails grew long and sharp as Gluttony asked;

"Can we eat them all?"

"Go a head - Rose and I have a rematch to hold."

"Remember Envy - Rose isn't our problem... her mother is..."

"Go near her and we will kill you as many times as we need too!" Jade and I screamed. Lust and Envy gave us that cocky look as Gluttony charged at my mom. Lucky it was dark as I stood in front of my mom and use -

"_**NIGHT DAZE**_**!" **A dark wave came from the shadow throwing Gluttony back and onto Envy and Lust throwing them all threw wall.

"Quick! Follow me!" My mother called as she ran into her room and closed the door behind us and locking it.

"That's not going to hold them!" Al cried as our mother said;

"It's not soppat too." Al and Ed gave each other a scared look as my mom when in her dresser and pulled out a whip. It had a black handle with a pink long leather arrow. She handed it to Jade.

"What's this? Is this...?" She asked as our mother nodded.

"Yes. I knew you would use it - like you've done before. Even tho I'm not really your mother and I never acted like it - I'm sooo very glad you were born by me... I love you Jade..." Mother said as she hugged her.

"Get out now - Rose you stay!" Mother quickly said as the door started to crack.

"THUNDER SLASH!" The whip got charge by the air as it turned a white color then as Jade quickly spun the whip in the air then attack the wall - opening it. Al grabbed Ed as Jade and the rest got out.

"NO AL - LET ME GO!"

"I wish I could tell you what I saw but your sister as seen the small parts of it. Make sure you listen to her and what she says."

"I will." I told her as she pulled out my sword. It was still as new as ever. She handed it to me.

"MOM!" I gasped as gave it to me and pulled me into a deep hug of love and faith. Tears formed within my eyes.

"Go - destroy the house."

"I'm not going to kill you!" I cried as our mom gave me that look, she closed her eyes:

_I rather be killed by you then Envy..._

_Okay... if that's what you truly want - I will make it come true..._

_Thank you... I love you sooo much..._

By that time the door was almost in pieces.

"LET ME AT THEM! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS - LET ME AT THEM!" Envy roared with pure anger as I pulled out my sword from its pouch as it shined a light tale blue.

"_**DARK TIME HOLE**_!"

"Thank you..." Our mother said to me as tears rolled down her face as stabbed my sword into the ground as a hole ripped opened sucking everything inside it. Mother kissed me on the check and hugged me once more before letting go. She led out her hand then pulled it back until I couldn't see her no more.

"YOU FOOL!" Lust cried as Gluttony got sucked up.

"LUST! LUST! LUST!" He cried out as Envy was the second to go.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Envy cried as he tried to jump over the hole but got sucked in quicker. Lust just gave me a nodded and willingly jumped in - without saying a word. As the whole house got sucked in. Leaving me on the grassy ground as fell to my knees. Tears running down my face. She was gone... finally gone for good...

"ROSE!" Jade, Ed and Al called as they when to my side. Ed when on his knee and asked me;

"What happen...?" I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around his shoulder as he held me close. I cried a bit in his shoulder. Jade started crying too - quickly understanding what when down.

"Come on - let's get you guys back to the house..." Al muttered as Ed and Al helped us walked back to Winry's Grandmother's house. That night we packed up and left.

Ed and Al said good bye and told them they'll be back as soon as they got there bodies back. Once on the train I sat next to Ed as Jade sat next to Al both of them a sleep.

"Hey..." Ed whisper in my ear - giving me a sweet kiss on my lips. "Aren't you tried...?"

"No... no at all..." I whisper as Ed gave me a soft - worried look.

"You need sleep. At least try..." He purred as kissed me again. I returned it in the same passion. I wasn't going to fight the feeling the filling that I did love Ed. But, I still didn't trust him. Yet - something in the back of my mind said;

_What are you talking about - you trust him, like a lot!_

I smiled into the kissed them pulled away as Ed growled.

"I'll try to get some rest Ed - you should do the same..."

"I'll try..." He whisper as I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the window. I felt his lips brush against my neck once more as he repeated; "I'll try..."

* * *

That's it for this chapter come back for Chapter 12! Bye! *Wave*


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 12.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: This is going to be a funny chapter. *Start cracking up - just laughing* This chapter is going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover then it'll be back to normal old FullMetal Alchemist. Anyway on with the story! *Put on a shaky smile - trying not to laugh* Also tell me which character YOU liked from both Yu-Gi-Oh or FullMetal, hey- tell me both :)

* * *

I walked into Mustang office to see Jade hitting in the chair we smiled and said hello to each other. We both really did have a ruff night. But we need it was a better day - today. The whip mom gave her was wrapped around her waist then the tail of it hung low - like a tail. My sword was at my side - in it's pouch.

"Hey - Rose have you see that new TV show called Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Yeah I have." I smiled then said; "I really like it."

"Me too." She answer as we both said as the same time;

"Atem is so hot."

"Seto is so hot." We both looked at each other in shook, as we continued to say at the same time,

"What did you say?"

"What did I say?"

"Did you say Dragon boy is hot?"

"Well it's better then an old dude from Egypt." Things started to get heated as Roy and Riza walked in. Me and Jade glared each other down as I pulled out a picture of Seto Kaiba.

"How in the hell can this be hot!? He's a jerk and is in love with Dragon's I haven't seen an esp., yet where he hasn't used a dragon!" I exclaimed as ripped up his picture. Okay maybe I took it a little to far but - I had to made my point come across her silly little brain of hers. Jade stood up faster then a rabbit could run.

"Well you think a old died guy living inside a fifteen year is hot!? Please! And Magician! Really why does he have to get all the spotlight?" She pulled out his picture and ripped it to pieces as well. That's when I stood up.

"Well I thought it was stupid when Dragon boy had is own background story! I mean what the hell! So stupid no one cares about him. Also if I meet him on the street I would kick his so sorry dragon butt for every being born."

"What about the old mummy when to the evil side - what the hell was that!?" Jade cried. (She talking about when Atem turned to the bad side in like Season 4/5. I honestly can't remember which one it was right now.)

"He made that up and I glad Seto got his soul sucked up for that moment of time! I threw a party that you came too - to party." And it was true I did - I just told her I was just having a small party for Sam's birthday.

"HOW DARE YOU!" We started to fight then. Pulling each other's hair and starting to claw each other's eyes out.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" We both screamed as Mustang tried to pull us a party but then we both turned on him and started fighting him.

Riza stood on the sidelines watching as Roy called out;

"Riza! Help! RIZA!"

That's when Al and Ed came in.

"Hello everyone - What's going on in here?!" Al cried out as Al and Ed ran over and pulled us part. Jade and I hissed and growled at each other as Jade was the first to hold out her hand. Her other hand at the side.

"Let's just make peace and team up in the future... just in case..." Ed let me go a I coped her move but added a smile.

"That's fine with me."

"What we're you guys fighting about anyway?" Al asked me and Jade

"Just a few girl things - nothing for you to be bother with... right Mustang?" I asked while telling Al. Roy got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Just get back to work." He growled as we all did what he asked.

* * *

Me: It was short I know but it had to be done. The rest of the chapters will be FullMetal Alchemist - until I tell you guys other wise. Anyway come back for chapter 13. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 13!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

There was a knock on my bed room door as I said - fixing my outfit when me and Jade when threw the Time Hole. Jade walked in wearing the same clothes threw the Time Hole. I thought that she gotten rid of it. I guess I was wrong.

"Rose... what are you doing...?"

"Doing something I should have did a long time ago."

"And that's what?"

"Stopping Father and Dante."

"What about Ed... and Al..."

"When it comes up - I'll deal with it." I told her as I grabbed a small present - I was going to give to her. I handed her the box and smiled;

"Happy early birthday Jade. I thought I was going to forget to give you this so - I'm giving it to you now. Don't open it until your birthday... okay..."

"Okay..." She muttered as I walked pasted her and out of the house.

"ROSE!" Jade cried but it was to late. I was already running to the old factory.

Jade took a breath and walked into Mustangs office - his full team was there as he said;

"Jade - I need to ask you something."

"Well you know what - it can wait!" She snapped as tapped into Lust's and Wrath's power to stretch out her out and take out the Philosopher's Stone from her back as the other gasped in shock.

"HERE! TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT IT! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME - I HAVE TO GO AND PLEASE MY SISTER!" Jade nearly screamed as stormed out of the office - slamming the door behind her. There it was on Mustangs desk - the thing - the stone - Edward had be looking for.

Jade slowly walked as her body started to slowly turned to dust. Leaving a trail - if anyone wanted to find her. She fell before she could walked out the door. Tears rolling down her face. She couldn't make it... but she had to try.

"JADE!" Roy called as he when to her side - holding her stone.

"Here... you forgot this."

"You keep it - I don't want it." He put the stone back in it's place as she reformed back to her normal self. Roy held her close as he pulled her from off the ground.

"I had a filling you and Rose we're together... somehow..." He whispered - pulling her into a kiss."

"Well be right behind you. Where did your sister go?"

"To the old factory."

"We'll be right there. Go." Roy purred kissing her once more before he let her go. Jade pulled out her whip and called out;

_**"WEATHER JOLT!"**_ She turned into a thunder cloud rolling over to find Rose or even Ed or Al for that matter.

* * *

Al knew that they were so close to the stone - it felt like it was right under there noses... or Ed's nose or something alone that.

"Ed were so close - we'll finally be able to get your body back Ed."

"What are you talking about - first we're getting you all fixed up - we can worry about me later." Ed told them as they walked back to Maes house as Lust jumped right down in front of them.

"FullMetal - we meet again." Al and Ed got into there battle poses.

"What do you want Lust?"

"I want to help you." She placed on a grin as she finished;

"I can you the stone..."

"Just for free?" Al asked as Ed snapped;

"I don't believe that! I'll never do what you wanted me to do back then in Trucker's lab!"

"Um... I didn't say you have too - but it's your own free will if you want it or not. Meet me at the old factory if you change your mind." She jumped out and over the build - out of there sites as Ed called;

"HEY! WAIT!"

"Let's get Al."

"Okay." They ran after her. Once they were there they decided to split up and look around.

"Al... we final meet at last." Lust purred adding her venous grin as she took step to him as he walked back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU - SHE DEMON!" Scar cried jumping in front of him holding up a old locket.

"S-Scar?" Al gasped as Lust froze up.

"You fool..." Lust growled as Scar put the locket around Al waist.

"Never take that off." Scar told him as Al took a step back freeing Lust.

"Hold it! Freeze!" A few military soldiers cried out as Scar burst off running with Lust right behind him.

"Al! Al! Alphonse!" Ed called from behind the man as he ran up to him. "Al! AL! Are you alright!?" Ed cried as he when to his brother side.

"I'm fine brother..." Al reassured his brother. Ed still had that look of worry.

"Al... what happen to Scar...?" Al was silent as Ed cried impassioned;

"Well!?"

"Scar's gone... brother... he saved my life..." Al said slowly as everything came back to him. Scar had turn him into... "No way..." Al muttered as Ed looked confused;

"He... Scar saved my life from Lust..."

"WHAT-!?" Ed started to cry out as they heard;

"ED! AL! ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?" They looked up to see Rose. She had a worried look on her face. Ed and Al looked at each other as looked back at Rose. Big smiles on there faces.

"Rose!" Jade called from behind her as they both jumped down.

"Did you see Lust?" Jade asked them as Al told them what happen.

"We have to go after then."

"No. We do." Rose told them as Ed cried out,

"WHY! SHE ALMOST KILLED AL!"

"Because its a fight between Homunculi." Rose told them as she buttoned her shirt and show them the tattoo.

"Rose... why..." Al gasped as Jade showed them there.

"Why... are you... guys helping us. So your just soulless dolls?" Ed asked in a snapping voice as Rose told them.

"We're had to go threw the Truth of gain this power."

"So you guys did the taboo."

"No by choice! We were dying! Rose saved my life. If she didn't I've would have never say my little sister again." Jade told them as Ed opened his mouth but closed it again.

"I'll go find Roy. I need to talk to him." Jade said walking back as she made the man fall back. Rose walked over and kissed Ed on the cheek.

"I know you must hate Homunculi for all the pain they caused you... but sometimes... it best to believe... not all of them hate human and a few of them just might a have soul..." And with that said Rose jumped back over the the building buttoning up her shirt.

"ROSE! WAIT!" Ed called but it was too late. She was already gone. "DAMN IT!" Ed cried out as he turned to his brother and said;

"Lets go after her."

"I think not..." Sloth muttered softly as she appeared.

"You ready Al?" Al only nodded as Sloth came at them with blinding water speed.

Ed used his arm to black the attacks while Al did the same but little did they know she grabbed them up by the legs and tighten them up tight and lifted them up in the air about ten yards high.

"Are you ready to die?" She asked as black shadow wrapped around her squeezing her will full force.

"No - the real question is - are you ready to die?" Rose said drying with no feeling within her voice.

"ROSE!" Both boy cried as Sloth dropped them.

"With the power of Time... **TIME BLADE PENETATE!" **A blue sword when threw Sloth chest as she turned into nothing - disappearing in second as Rose got her sword back as she smiled at Ed and Al and asked;

"Did you guys really think that I would just leave you here?"

"No!" Ed said with a cheesy smiled as he opened his arms as Rose walked in with open arms as well.

"Come on - we have to finish this. I'll take you underground. Jade is almost there as we speak." Rose told them as Ed and Al nodded as they walked - I mean ran down a stairway Jade had opened up for them.

* * *

Me: That's the end of this chapter! Come back for Chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 14. The end is near! But that's all I'm gunna give ya. Also thanks to scrletfyre for some ideas. ^^

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

"Stay close guys... anything can pop up in hear." I told them as Ed said;

"How did you become a Alchemist and a Homunculi?"

"Jade told you - we when threw the Portal Of Truth and was reborn fourteen years later."

"Rose - do you think we would really just that it as it is. Come on - tell us the whole truth."

"I don't think you guys can." I told Ed and I pulled out my sword as it gave off a blue glow - I was tried of walking within the darkness. It's a pretty dangerous place... if your not careful."

"Well, Well, Well... look what the _Homunculi _dropped in..." A high pitchy voice said as Pride walked out of the darkness.

"W-What is the Futher Bradly son doing here?" Al cried in shocked as his Shadow attack with many eyes and mouth came at us.

"_**TIME SWORD SLASH!" **__I _took my sword and was about to charge then I remember my own words.

_- "Don't charge at your pray Pride. You'll never win a battle like that." -_ Shadow were coming all around us as I used -

"_**TIME SWORD SLASH!"**_ I used Sloth's power to slide under the shadow's and stricked him threw his heart.

"Why... why... do you fight with those humans...?" He asked as he started to turn into black dust.

"Because - I choice too." And, with Pride tunred into nothing. Of cource - he was strong - but always has a weakness.

"Let's go before anymore come!" I cried at them as I ran down the hallway my sword Al and Ed cried together;

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Once we were haft way there - Ed and Al brought up the same topic again.

"So as you were saying...?" Al asked as I sighed. I knew that they weren't going to give up so I told them;

"When I was born... It was in the Time Plalce - everything was blue- different types of blue and silver - diamond color. I was born second born - yet I turned out to be the strongest out of me and my sister. We need knew out parents - yet the one that protects the Truth taught us to stay in zinc with each other - even we were apart. We gained each have the animal to protect - I was to protect the dog as my sister got the cat. As time past we grew and living in time and Space it self. Long once inwhile would we come together and meet.

"We lived in the other world - it was the same of this but with Homunculi ruling with there dream - living them out to the fullest. Of crouse we didn't do anything about it - since it was time's will to make it happen. But - Father always have to have more then he already had or need. Me and my sister appeared and battle the Homunculi. As I opened a Time Rip to save my sister and we both fell threw. You were there Edward." I told him as Ed said;

"I was...? Was Al..." I just shook my head as I told them;

"Al was already used because he was The Philopher's stone it self. You tried to stop them Ed but at the time you just couldn't..." That's when everything came rushing back to me.

_- "NO! YOU BASTERD! Al... AL...!" Ed screamed as I watched from behind the tree. I felt is pain from all the way back there. _

_"Edward..." I said as he turned and faced me - he quickly got into battle stances as I waved my hand with a smile._

_"Please do not be alarmed. I'm here to help you get stop the Homunculi from distory anything else that they want to control."_

_"Your the one who protect time arn't you...?"_

_"Yes... I am. I am Time Protecter. I am Time Keeper. I am The Time Alchemist..."_

_"The Time Alchemist... wait arn't you soppat be a legend?" A smiled appeared on my lips as I told him;_

_"Did you have the same thought about Homunculi?" Ed quickly became quite as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to call me by any of those name - I'll go by the human name - Rose. My sister - The Space Alchemist will help as well. Her human name is Jade. We will protect your as we battle -" He cut me off;_

_"NO! I want to help! I want to get them back for killing my brother."_

_"If that is what you wish but be warned - do not let your hatered take over your heart."_

_"Alright... but you have another name - you and your sister I was reading up one time with my brother... They called you Dialga and your sister Palkia... why?" _**{1}**

_"Those were our birth names - you can all me that if you like as well."_

_"So what do I have to do...?"_

_"Father wants us to give him more power - which he stole from pure hearts." _**{2}**_ I took a breath then said; "Go near the underground cave and get caught by only Envy. The others will just kill you... except Lust - but with her you have to give her something in return... Envy will be you up a bit up he won't kill you. Then we will appear and the battle will really begin." Ed smiled and nodded as he headed over there now._

_"Are you sure your not filling him with false hope - Dialga?" Jade - Palkia asked as I turned to her she smiled as I told her;_

_"No - you know it was always him from the moment he was born to stop them."_

_"Of cource sister. Tell me one thing... what chance do we have of winning?"_

_"100%. But, we will get stucked out a Time Rip."_

_"Then we get shifted into another world? Well, I'm in."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright - let's go..." I opened a potal with my sword as we walked threw waiting for the time for us to appear. -_

"Even then we knew the price we were talking but knew that we could over come them. And save your other self - Ed... but not only that but the whole world." I told them as Al an Ed stayed quite... maybe unable to respond... I truly don't know as the dark wind blew past me - Lust was gone.

"Well we have to save Scar from Lust!" Al just cried out as I said;

"Lust is gone. She and I think Scar died too." Al gasped as Ed asked;

"Who...?"

"Wrath." I simple answer as we came to the door.

"Go on Al - I'll be right there." Ed told Al as he nodded and said;

"Okay brother. Bye Rose."

"Good Bye Alphonse."

"Hey! That the first time in ages you called me by my first name."

"I think is seemed the right time to do it." I said kissing him on the side of his armor head as he blushed and opened the door as Ed gave him a wink and thumbs up as Al returned it as he walked threw closing the door behind him. I turned to Ed as he gave the smile.

"Rose..." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist - pulling me in close as dropped my sword to the floor and placed my hands at the side of his face. "I don't know what to even think about you and your life in the other world but... I'm so glad I meet you." He whisper - brushing his lips against mine as I realized - Ed gotten taller. He an inch taller then me. He roughly crashed his lips to mine as our tongues battle. With his hands moving down my legs I had to let out a moan and shiver - giving in to our battle as he searched everywhere - not leaving anything un-touched. The taste of hot sauce warmed my tongue from his last meal.

My hands slid down to his shirt. I couldn't help but to dig my nails into it as he chuckled. We both knew we wanted each other. He pulled away as he walked to the door as I picked up my sword and kissed him once more and said;

"I'll come back for you." He smiled brushing my bangs out of my eyes then said his voice came out as a light purr;

"I'll be waiting..." And with that he walked threw the door. I turned back and said;

"Envy! I know your there! Come out! NOW!"

He came out of the shadow and said;

"That was so gross - I could have thrown up."

"Well you would never under stand a human until you become one Envy. You know that I can't allow you to leave know that you know my secret." He smiled and said;

"Do you think I was leaving before I had a chance to kick you everlasting ass for killing me!" He snarled as I changed the hallway to a battle field. I held my sword to the side - with one hand.

"GET READY TO DIE ENVY!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU ROSE!" We both cried as head first to each other - as the battle begun!

* * *

Me: That's the end of this chapter. I think this will give you readers a bit more of an sight about Rose and Jade.

**{1} **Pokemon reference

**{2} **Kingdom Heart reference

Me: Well come back for chapter 15! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 15.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

Envy as always way over cocky as I slid under his legs as used my hands to trip him as I stabbed my sword threw his heart. I knew he wasn't dead. I pulled back - along with my sword, closing my eyes as I saw he had Twenty times left within the stone. A dark smile appeared on my face. I left his try to slash at me as I did I side kick to block it. I knew my sword was useless right now so I quickly placed it back as I used both hands to push my body over Envy as my nails shot out - shooting threw his head as black blood spatted all over the ground.

"Nineteen!" I shouted as my nails returned to normal as Envy stood up again as he charged with blinding speed - I had to use my quick step to miss his moves. I turned into water as I wrapped around his neck - killing him within seconds.

"Eighteen!" I pulled back as I charged at the gay look palm-tree as I kicked him in the face, over and over - using my my flexible hips to keep turning over and over like spinning top. On the fifth kicked - I pulled out my sword and I stabbed him threw the head as he fell to the ground.

"Seventeen." But I was blind sided by Wrath coming up behind me. Before I could move out the way a lighting bolt and fire came out of no where burning him up. Envy saw this as the time to punch me in the gut and take my sword. But dropped it once Riza shot him threw the head.

"Sixteen and two..." I gasped, I quickly grabbed my sword and when to Roy, Jade and Riza side.

"Thanks... We still have to kill them..."

"Don't worry - let's team up!" Jade cried taking my hands as I felt my power running threw me life a wild fire.

"Do you feel that...?" I asked her as she nodded, then she turned to Roy and Riza.

"Stand back." She told them as the did just that as she let go of my hand and jumped up in the air crying out;

"_**WITH SPACE - NO LONGER BIND WITH THE FUTURE! LET LIGHTNING ROAR WITH RAGE AS THE SPACE ALCHEMIST BE REBORN AGAIN!**_" She did a graceful counter-clockwise spin as she changed into her true form.

"_**I CALL ON THE WHIP OF LIGHTNING SPACE!"**_ She yelled as her whipped appeared - glowing that bright pink light.

"_**WHIP SLASH THUNDER REIN!**_" The leather part of the whip slip into tens as she slashed it at Envy and Wrath. Wrath of course wasn't fast enough as he turned into a puddle of black goop then turning into nothing - disappearing form sight. Envy still had four lives as we all looked at each other and smiled.

"THREE!" Roy cried burning him as Riza shot Envy threw chest many times as she called;

"TWO!" Jade whip shined a bright pink as it turned into a sword.

"ONE!" The next thing Envy knew Jade stabbed him threw chest then pulling back before he sword turned back into a whip as I called out as I held up my sword;

"Zero..." In a swift movement - I cut off his head. He turned into dust as soon as my sword hit his skin.

"We have to get to Ed and Al - who knows what's going on with them." Jade nodded - opening up her wings.

"I can't..." I told her as she nodded."

"Thanks fine." She put her wings away as he landed on her feet. "Let's run then." And with that - we ran as the battle field turned back into a distorted hallway as when after both alchemist. My heart was pounding against my chest. I just prayed to the Portal that both of them were okay.

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter! Come back for chapter 16! ^^ *wave*


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 16.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on witht the story!

(Quick Note: Sorry for taking so long everyone! I've been a bit busy with life.)

* * *

Edward and Al made it but was quickly beaten up by Father and Dante. They were stronger then before as they tied Al up and was almost near the seal it self.

Edward was breathing hard... his vision was weak and he was losing his blood fast. He couldn't believe that Dante was quick... quicker then before... Edward turned his sight on Father and growl - snarled.

"LET AL GO FATHER!"

"Now why should I...? He's the stone himself... and I'm going to use it!"

"YOUR A FOOL!" Edward ripped threw his shivering teeth.

"BROTHER! RUN!"

"NO AL! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Edward slowly stood up and took a deep breath before charging head first, Dante smile and hit him back twice as hard as he when flying. While Edward use his skill to fight her, father finished up the seal. Edward gave Dante a good punch in the face as she when flying back into the wall. Before Edward could hit her once more Father laughed.

"Edward... my boy... you have lost! NOW WHY DON'T YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND SIT DOWN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE SON OF A BASTARD!? I'LL-!" Then Edward got hit with thousands of shadow with many eyes - all over the places. Edward tried to fight back but it was no use they attack until Edward felt like he was being eaten alive.

"BROTHER! ED! NO!" Father threw Al in the middle of the large seal on the floor as it shined that maroon color - as Al did too.

"No... Al... ugh..." Edward throw up blood as Father whispered a spell then clapped his hands together. Dante walked over and did the same as they both placed there hand on the seal as it lite up. Shinning a light threw the whole building until it got of the normal human eye site.

"BROTHER!" Al cried as his voice got lost in the blast as it blinded everyone.

"AL!" Ed screamed before blanking out for the minute. When it died and Ed opened his eyes - his pupils widen in shock. To him - his eyes were just about to pop out when Dante and Father started to laugh like crazy psychopaths.

In front of them... stood... The Portal of Truth... It was something Edward hadn't seen in a long while.

"Al..." Edward whispered as Dante and Father started to change.

Dante face melted as a white demon face masked was replaced with it. Her hair was full black as her normal red and black dress was distorted - it turned into dust as it was replaced with short white pants and a matching top that covered her breasted. Her skin was a pure white. Her hands where long black claws as she wore black heeled boots. She let out a scream of laughter that nearly shattered Edwards ears. Even when he covered them he could still feel the pain it brought.

Father changed as more shocking then Dante's in Edward's case - He was pure black with a blank expression white mask. His golden hair was white along with his now blade hands. His feet we're also replaced his feet as well. You could barely tell if he was a boy or girl by how the body look.

"I WANT YOUR HEAD EDWARD!" Father screamed in a burned rage as Edward tried to get up but he knew it was useless. He was back against the wall... but he still got up anyway.. as he clapped his hands and waved it over his metal arm.

"And I want my brother back." Edward whispered as that phoenix burn within his eyes returned.

"COME HERE LITTLE BOY AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

So Edward... this is the path you choose? You really want to face the ultimate creators of the Portal and Stone together? The odds are against you... your really gunna try to fight them? The human - all white appeared behind Dante and Father. It wide smiled appeared as it turn its head.

Edward didn't answer as Dante and Father let out a dark roar - nearly blowing Edward back and threw the wall... yet as Edward started them all down - he didn't feel scared... no it was the complete different... he didn't care if he died today... he just wanted this to end... for good. Edward had to say this moment of his life he does regret nothing - not the path he took with Al because he always had someone there - either he wanted to or not.

Blood dripped down his deep open cut on his side. He knew he didn't have any time to waste as his famous cocky grin appeared. He might was going to die but he was going to enjoy kicking Dante and Father's ass all until one of them or both at the same time took him down.

"I'M TRIED OF WAITING! EDWARD YOUR MINE!" Father screamed as he was lighting fast movement as Edward blocked his site blade attack as he kick Father in the gut then side kicked him as he back a few steps. This gave Edward the chance to cut Father anywhere his arm could land: twice in the mask, four times in the chest and arm area and one deep cut on his leg.

That when Edward brought down his metal arm on Father's head as a crack could be heard as Father's head started to bleed white blood as he fell on the floor. Edward jumped back as run into someone behind him - he didn't a quick side spin to stop Dante's claws to taking him out that time.

Using his free hand - he quickly placed it on the floor and spin his self - using his palm of his hand on the floor and used his other leg to kick Dante in the face as her face goes flying off onto the floor as he used his metal arm to cut right threw her face. She cried out unlike Father how was getting up as he cuts were healing on there own.

Dante staggered back as he when and got back on her mask. Smoke arose from her cut face but once the mask was back one she roared and charged at Ed with full power. Her attack was so powerful Edward flew back as Father cut him in the same stop where Father attacked before. Edward cried out in pain as he when flying into the Portal of Truth - which moved back off the seal leaving it opened as Edward fell in it. If like a switch a broken fountain rose up. Edward laid against in pain.

Right before he got up again he heard,

"EDWARD! STAY RIGHT THERE! WE'RE HERE TO HELP!" Edward looked up to see Rose, Jade, Roy and Riza.

"Guys! RUN!" He called before he could get onto his feet.

"W-what are those things?!" Riza called reloading her gun.

_They are the Ultimate Creaters... of the Devil... my dear... _The white human spoke again as Roy eyes darked in fear and shock.

"That's the Portal..."

"Rose, Riza... please go back - and stay back. This is our job."

"You can't... be careful Jade." Roy muttered pulling her into a kiss before running back. Riza gave them both a nodded before running after Roy and getting out as well.

"GET READY DANTE! FATHER! YOUR DEATH WILL END THIS FOREVER!" Both girls screamed as Jade changed into her final form as Rose pulled out her Time Sword.

"WE'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Dante screamed as Rose and Jade jumped down and was ready to battle.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! Sorry! I hoped you all like the chapter! Anyway I'll see ya later! *Wave to readers* Bye! *Smiles*


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 17.

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

"I want Dante." I told Jade as she looked at me surprised, but it was quickly changed with a smile.

"Alright then. I got Father." She pulled out her white as it lite up with its beautiful pink... that you can rarely see on a sunrise.

I charged at Dante with full speed - using my sword I was to cut off one of her arms. I ducked as she cried out and threw her other pair of claws at me. I used all the power within my legs to give a strong bone breaking power to her gut as another mouth opened up on her gut as it threw up blood and some broken bones.

"I. Hate. You." She gasped - as she fell to the floor. I pulled off her masked as it started to smoke. It was clear that the mask - face was the weak point. I quickly turned to Jade who cut off Father's hands with her lighting whip.

"Take off the mask Jade! It the weak point!" I cried out as she did what I asked as I turned back to Dante... her face was gone - she had no face but her mouth was still on her gut.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!"

"Never..." I told her as she charged at me wildly. She couldn't hit me like she could - she threw her claws my arm as her new reformed claws around - breaking everything and I knew Edward didn't have a lot of time. That right white string that laid next to him was slowly dying. I couldn't let that happen. Only over my cold, dead, un-moving, no power leave body!

Jade had the mask as Father face started to smoke into nothing. It was hard to block all off the strong attack they blew out. Soon Jade and I where back to back - glaring down the devil's.

"The only way to kill them is for us to repeat our strongest attack together again."

"Like back in the other world?" I nearly gasped - shocked that Jade brought that up but I knew she was right... but how was I going to changed. I felt my power raged threw me. But, I couldn't unlocked my power! At that moment I was just about to scream out in rage and bitter defeat. Then I realized... what brought me my strongest power... and that was always with Edward... of course I always felt my strongest when I was with Jade but with him brought out my best.

I ran to Edward and kissed him to wake up him, When I pulled back he smiled weakly as he whispered;

"I believe in you..." That's when I started to change into my true form. There was a bright light as I wave my hand over my sword as it shined.

"I'm ready!" I called as Jade came to my side.

RIGHT! LET'S! My sister cried within her thoughts to me as we grouped. I placed my sword back as Jade whip disappear.

"Are you giving up?" Dante asked with a cocky smile as we took in a big breath. Jade and I said in a union:

"TIME ROAR!"

"SPECAIL REN!"

A tile blue/silver diamond appeared above my chest as he started to glow. My wings enlarged as they ripped out of my back. I did a spin before I ripped out a roared of dangerous sound letting ripped threw the underground palace as my sister sleeves to her dress disappeared as pink pearls appeared on her arm. It started to glow as her wings enlarged as she did a spin at the same time I did. She put her arms like an X then throwing them down as an X pink wave: unlike my blue visible sound waves: crashed threw.

"NO! I WILL NO BE KILLED BY THIS!" Dante cried as slowly melted away.

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN HEL-!" Father screamed as he melted away into nothing.

"Its over..." Jade muttered as the melted piece came and combined into once... turning into a pure white human.

_Its almost is... but only the true alchemist - homunculi. _The human said fading threw the the closed door. _That's when the doors will opened and Rose and Jade - you will final be able to life in the new world..._

I looked over at Edward as my sword gave off the glow... I felt my mom's power run threw my veins...

"Jade! Its time! I finally know what mom wanted me to do..."

"Rose... are you sure... I mean..." I nod my head as I repeated softly;

"Its time Jade... I need you..." My eyes became watery as I blinked once as we turned to Edward once more.

* * *

Me: Come back for chapter 18! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Shadow Alchemist! This is chapter 18! =3 I cant beleive it!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

P.S. Sorry it took so long to update! *Bows*

* * *

I've never felt this way before - a strong power flow threw my body as I used Edward's blood to put the mark on my sword...

"JADE! ARE YOU READY?!" I cried back in my normal self as I held out her sword.

"Always ready!" Jade cried; remembering that she is also back in her normal form as she took my hand.

The sword shined as the tranmutaion mark which was marked in blood started to shine. Ed led against the broken fountain. Tried - weak... his face was pale. He grained both his arm and leg, from his brother bring him back. Ed need our help to bring him back since the Truth wouldn't open to him... well at least not alone... He nodded at us as we closed our eyes. The seal that he sat under started to glow as well as Jade and I started to chant:

"Time equal's the future of everyone but on another world - Time equal the past!"

"Space equal's the past of everybody but on another world - Space equal the future!"

"Let our power come back to us once again!"

"Let darkness pour in hell!"

"Let light shine brighter like heaven as a new born love!"

"Let our hearts over come our own progrotative!"

"So we can renew again!" I screamed as the sword on the left shined a tale blue as the right shined a bright pink.

"Without the darkness within his heart - let him regain everything he lost!" Jade cried as we said screamed together;

"LET THE TRUE HOMUNCULI BE BORN ONCE MORE!" As we stab the sword threw this heart as it white light shines and Edward cried out. That's when everything when blank.

* * *

Come back for Chapter 19 and thank you all for waiting!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Wow... 19 chapters... I totally thought I was going to be done with this story by now so I can read it for my own fun, etc. Well I guess this is fun too because I get to be these characters for two more chapters! I'm so happy! Also guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It took the help of scrletfyre to say; "Hey! You in there?" Well I'm here now and ready to begin writing once more. Hehe... Anyway lets get on with this story!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

When the light died Jade and I were against the wall. I was the one that woke up as Edward stood. He had blood red tattoo that me and Jade had on his upper right arm where his metal arm used to be. He had his long hair down as his golden eyes like before. He wore his normal clothes but it fit him to perfectly. He's cold smile appeared when his eyes saw me. I could see the mark on both Jade and I's sword was on his body.

"My name is Edward Elric... I am the leader of the Homunculi but also the true Alchemist... I have missed you Rose..." His voice purred out like heavy rain - yet it was so full of love - it hurt. I stood and walked over to him and touched his face. It was cold under my fingers tips. His cold hand touched mine gracefully pulling my hand over to his cold unreal lips and kissed it. I heard him mutter love against it as he softly and slowly moved down my arm pulling me closer to him.

This must have been a dream because it felt so unreal. Edward himself was new... I couldn't believe it. Once he got to my neck his arms wrap against my waist so tightly it was like I was going to leave him. His lips purred over as my muscle began to lock in place. His hands moved up and down my butt and legs. I let my hands wrap around his neck. The soft teasing pleasure was to much.

When I felt his warm tongue trail against my neck a begging moan to stop slipped threw my lips. He pulled back as he gave me the most ever sadness smile.

"I have to save him." Edward only words were as I nodded as his tight grip slowly, slowly let me go. I knew there wasn't going to be a goodbye kiss for me just, backing up as Edward clapped his hands together as our mark shined. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as the Door of Truth open as Edward disappeared into dust and flew in as it closed. For a few minutes only my sobs could be hear threw out the place as everything started to fall... that's when I felt warm hands touch my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. It was Jade. She had tears in her eyes but her heart warming smile stayed in place. She wasn't the only one what was going to miss there love.

That's when Al return... he was back in his body but fifteen, sixteen year old body. He was out cold as me and Jade laughed... we laughed we started to cried. I almost forgot that Edward turned sixteen not to long ago.

_- "Happy Birthday Edward!" We all cried at the office with Winry and Grandy. There was a large strawberry cake that I made with the help off Winry and Grandy. _

_"Thanks guys!" Thats when Roy when over and punched Edward sixteen times in the arm. Al held him back as Roy added small to; "Well Edward your no long fifteen maybe you can finally get out of your small stage and finally pass Rose in heigh!" He added a laugh as Jade and Hawkeye frown at Roy. _

_Threw out the party I would give Edward kisses on the lips until he got all sixteen. He had a good time as the party ended late into the night. Al took him home but before that Edward gave me a deep kiss. I felt him take over with his tongue as I happily let him. Everyone in the room gave wolf calls and what not but as they could tell - we didnt care. I was the first to pull back because I saw Winry come up with her famous hammer she's carries around with her. -_

Yet after the tears were done, Roy came back. And, was pretty smart for not asking what happen. He took Al and pulled Jade for another kiss knowing this was it. This was the end. When Roy left Jade and I left a few more tears fly from our eyes.

We finally stood without a word as we both jumped - hand in hand threw the door as it finally close. At the same time our eyes closed as we both spinned into the new world that we were going to protect once again.

"I believe..." We both whispered.

"This might be the end for them..." My sister Jaden whispered ever so softly as I said in the same tone,

"But for us... it just the beginning..."

* * *

_I don't know if Edward made it back to his own world but I knew on this world... I couldn't find his pure arua - I felt so many times before..._

_I felt a one so close I could have tasted it on my tongue yet... it wasn't... but he sure looked like him. _

_This new world... these people are stable - yet not. They have soul - yet they do not. There are half of what they are... yet they are not... _

_I'm sorry to have to leave you wondering what world I'm in. What problems... I have to face... but I'm so tried... I can barely speak to you threw my thoughts... _

_So for now... for my Jade - if you see Roy... tell him - she's loves him... _

_But if... and only If you see __**HIM**_ _tell him... __**I **__love him as well and I always will... tell __**HIM **__to wait for me... as long as he can... as long as his memory still holds... _

_Tell __**HIM **_that _**I**_ _will wait for him..._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rose The Shadow Alchemist... The Shadow Homunculi..._

* * *

Me: That's the end of this chapter... I really worked hard on this so please review! Thanks! =3


	20. Chapter 20

Me: This is the last chapter! Last chapter of the Shadow Alchemist! Can you guys believe that!? Omg I was so happy - I jumped all around my house today - sing with joy! *cough* Anyway. There is a lemon... just an fyi. Hehe. Never the less I give most Thanks You's to Scrletfyre! She help me out with many parts of the chapter also I dont know if I don't this a lot but I thank you my readers for putting up with me all this time. You guys rock! Anyway, lets get on with the chapter!

"Normal talk"

_Someone is Thinking or someone is thinking to one another_

_- This is when a flash back of the main character past or future - _

Underline words - means that someone is sing

_**"When someone is using there powers (Specail powers)" **_

**This is when someone is dreaming.**

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

Ever since Edward and I worked together to stop Dante and Father and return what time had done. Five years had passed as I awaited for the day that I would see Edward Elric again. Yet it felt more like forever.

I know that I will see him again as I have seen it in a vision. God how I hate waiting. I moaned within my mind darkly. But the fact of the matter was that I had been waiting for years... yet... I still didn't mind. This new world I was in was just like back home... but yet the used there minds... not Alchemy. But, I'm not saying that when people use Alchemy they don't use there minds.

Ever since Jade and I had gotten back to the newest world we was going to protect, the powers that we both had gained through the Portal of Truth never left us. I was still the Shadow Alchemist and the Keeper of Time as Jade was the Alchemist of Lighting and the Keeper of Space. But..., I wanted to share my powers and duty with someone, the only one person whom I loved the most... Edward Elric.

I playfully daydreamed of Edward as I sat over the roof tops - remembering his smile... touch... golden burning eyes.

"Rose... go back home! I know you want to..." My sister said playfully by my side as she appeared threw a pinkish black hole. I looked over at my sister who placed on a sly grin - she looked so pretty with her dark hazel eyes. Her prep look she still had fit her more now that she could do more with it. She was older and looked just like mom - her brown highlights within her hair started to show more. She we were finally the same height. I've grown.

I was quite... quickly trying to find the words but Jade once again beet me to it. My looks have changed as well.

"I will watch over them... You've been waiting... go, go." She shoo'd me away as I laughed a carefree laugh - I've haven't done in awhile as a blueish black hole opened as I jumped threw.

Once I landed on my feet - my looks changed from my Keeper of time form to my human form I missed to much. I wore a white shirt with blue writing on it that had Shadow on it with arm bracelets, earring of crosses along with necklaces. My long flowing black hair was nearly to the ground. It was pulled back to a tight but sloppy ponytail. I wore tight fitting blue jeans, a two black leather belts and my black heals - I loved so much. I started to wonder a bit. As I was walking along as I bumped into a taller man whom was very muscular but defined the word handsome.

"Excuse me." I replied before I could go off somewhere else. He quickly took my hand and said;

"Wait..." There's wasn't a heartbeat pause as he continued on; "Maybe you can help me." Stated the man as he wore a large red hood covered his head as she couldn't see his face but his voice sounded familiar to me, I could almost taste it. "I am looking for someone. You look exactly like her. Perhaps she is your sister or someone within your family." he stated softly. Even though I couldn't see his face - I could feel his eyes watching me.

"All really depends," I tell him - bowing out of manners for what my mother taught me. I never skipped a beat as I told him, "What is her name? Maybe I can help you." I replied as I put more voice on maybe. I would probably have to cruse myself for my quick tongue later... Jade always said it was my greatest flaw. Yet I could feel my heart quicken its beat.

Why is it that I seem to recognize him but not recognize him. Who in the world is he? I thought to myself. The man simply smiled at me. I could see his smile beaming through

his hood.

"You don't know how long I have looked for you to find you again." His hand moved to my cheek as my body embraced it like so. I couldn't stop it - it was so natural to me. "Ever since that fateful day, I never stopped looking for you. I wanted to see you again Rose. Your looks have changed but your soul as not. I always wanted to ask you... to marry me." The man replied as he got down onto one knee before me.

"Wait." I snarled, when he was finished. "I don't know you and how is it you know me?" I

asked angrily - making sure I get my point across as my voice away like acid with his laugh. Yet I could feel my insides melting with his rich laughter.

"I really don't look familiar to you Rose...? I guess that what aging does to people." He chuckled lightly. "Maybe this will help you remember." He replied in purring sound - removing his hood to reveal golden blond long hair neatly tied back into a braided ponytail and rich golden eyes. The man never full looked up as he took out a pocket watch from his pocket. The pocket watch was the same as mine. He had - he was a State Alchemist.

"Edward...?" I questioned as the man looked up at me. It was him. He looked much older and more masculine that I remembered... as he said - we change over time. We can't help it... it just happens... just like love. Without missing a beat Ed rose to his feet pulling me close to his body as he planted a deep passionate kiss onto my lips.

Our tongues danced for dominance as Edwards tongue mapped the inside of my mouth, slowly, teasingly - remembering the taste he never really forgotten. I could feel his hands caressing on my legs and butt as my hands worked on freeing him from his shirt. I slowly closed my eyes until I saw the mark on his shoulder as a jagged scar ran through his shoulder. I pulled away ever so slightly it make Edward stop and look at me with question eyes as he followed my gaze. I remembered the automail arm that used to take the place of his real arm. Tears welled in my eyes as I pulled Ed close to me as I felt my own self break down into soft - warm tears.

"I am sorry that it took so long for me to find you again... But I knew that I would someday as I have to thank you and Jade for everything. Both Al and I got back what was lost to us as I never forgot about you. I got your message... and Roy did too - for Jade." He placed on a smile. "I knew that if it took me forever...that I would find you again. I had to use the Portal of Truth to get here, there and every world in between." He kissed me again as my tears came to a slow stop. "But the laws of equivalent exchange no longer are bound to me." replied Ed softly as he stroked my hair as we both remembered that day we had to part.

"So at last you have become the True Alchemist... Oh god," I sighed with a smile. "How I missed you Ed...I waited for so long. Of course I will marry you FullMetal. I have always loved you from the first moment that we had met." I stated to Ed lifted up my head to meet his gaze.

"As did I..." He let a heartbeat pass before he purred; "Rose my Shadow..." he stated huskily as he bend down kissing me again.

Ed and I married shortly after that. Everyone was there - we at the old church as Jade helped me into my white dress that covered my breasts - no sleeves but a neck piece that was attached to the black - all white silk - I make myself with the a little help from Jade. She had on a lovely light blue bridesmaids dress I picked out. It look so beautiful on her - it almost made me aw.

"There! You look great!" She hugged me as she put the white vial on my head - covering my face. My hair was brushes and long - shining like black water - untamed yet warm to touch.

"Thank you. I really owe you one." I told her with a giggle as she flashes her own wedding ring. I was there... I didn't see Edward... I knew he was out there waiting for me.

"No need. You really worked all your life - now you finally get something back for it..." We hugged once more as she opened the door as the music started to play as she gave me a patch of black roses as I walked threw. Al, Winry, Grandy, Roy where they as I saw the spirit of my mother and brother Sam. They smiled next to each other and waved to me as I smiled at them. Once I got down to Edward everyone but the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat. Edward held out his hand as I took it.

It was quick but lovely. The words; I do, left my lips passionly as we kissed as everyone clapped and cheered. Edward and I walked out together then he cared us to our home. I gasped at the site. It was his and Al's old home. I knew he use his alchemy. But, it was still very lovely.

Ed carried me across the thresh hold of our home as our tongues danced in each others mouth as we entered the bed room as Ed closed it using his foot. Small moans escaped my lips as Ed placed me down onto my feet close to the bed. Our hands working to free ourselves from the restricting clothing that we wore for the wedding. We both broke the kiss only for a second allowing each other to breathe.

"God only knows how I waited to do this with you all this time." Panted Ed as he restricted himself from using alchemy to remove me from my white wedding dress. I smiled as I could clearly see the tent pitched in his pants.

"I can see that Mr. Elric. For now to the end of time...I am forever yours." I stated ever so softly helping Ed as I undid my dress letting it fall to the floor. I wore a white lacy bra and underwear that made Ed's man hood throb against his pants even more then before. I was gorgeous like a vixen awaiting him...his goddess, maybe I'm to full of myself at this moment but I really don't care.

Edward stripped off his shirt and pants revealing his muscular body which made me lick my soft but salty lips as I could feel my vaginal area pool with heated anticipation. He still wore a pair of black silk boxers as the tent was still visible. Ed stepped close to me, his bride as he began to caress my body as we kissed each other passionately. Moans escaped from their lips as Ed removed the lacy garments from my body revealing my full breasts and wet core.

One hand caressed my aching breast as his mouth bit and sucked on the other while the other dipped into my wet core inserting a single finger. My hands quickly when up to his shoulders grabbing it tightly. I couldn't but to gasped as I threw my head back. My hands dropped to Ed's boxers as I gripped his throbbing erection with my hands stroking it gently.

"Someone's a little anxious aren't we?" Ed asked huskily as he inserted another finger into my wet core. I could feel my body shake as I felt weak with pleasure. My hips began to thrust against Ed's hands as I moaned with pleasure.

"Ed...my love...please..." I moaned softly unable to trust my voice as Ed laid me down onto the bed. He began to kiss me gently nuzzling at my beasts as he licked and caressed them with his mouth, making sure both were breasts were hard with his teasing pleasure. I couldn't stop my hips were bucking looking for more. "...Ed..." I cried out.

"Hush Rose. I want to take the time and devour you." Ed stated softly as he smiled my way. I felt his lips kissed his way down to my wet core. I gasped in pleasure as I gripped

the bed like life line when I felt Ed's kisses and tongue entering my wet vaginal core.

"...uh...Ed...please...ah...!" I panted wildly, as he pull back licking all the juice off.

"Since you asked so nicely." Ed purred as he removed his fingers - I smiled the flipped so I was on top. The quick shock in his eyes turned back to a soft loving golden color. I kissed him entering my tongue searching it for a minute as I slowly clawed down as my lip sucked and licked on whatever I could until I got to his hard member.

"R-Rose!" He cried quickly - gasping out gripping the bed - making the sheets go white as I licked up and down his hard throbbing dick. My hands slowly rub it as I took the head - sucking on it. "... Rose... please... love...!" He snarled out of pleasure of a begging tone as i felt his juice run into my mouth. It was salty but it had a hint of spice - like hot sauce. I knew this was probably the last time I was going to take control so I wasn't gunna let this pass me by.

That's when Ed pushes me away ever so slightly - he as gasping for air. It was clear how from his chest how it rose and fell, but he pull me up and flip us he was on top. Ed slowly placed himself between my legs. His hard dick slipped into my wet core. I could feel my own muscles tighten as we both began to move slowly at first. Both of us were panted thrusting into one another at a slow and steady pace at first. That was until Ed had hit my sweat spot, the one to which makes you see stars.

"...ah...yes...Ed...there...harder...faster..." I panted in complete pleasure. Ed picked up the pace ramming his hard dick into my hot core.

"...ah...Rose...uh...god..." Ed panted. We thrust hard against each other as Ed continued to hit my sweat spot.

"ah...ah...yes...Ed...I'm...gonna...uh...ED!..." I screamed out as I came in an orgasmic rush, my juices hitting him. Ed pushed harder when my muscles clamped around his dick, pushing until he came within my body. His seed emptying spilling into my warm, sweaty body. Slowly he moved removing himself from me as they laid into each others arms falling asleep.

* * *

I felt his warm lips touch my own as I woke up. Ed was right there - holding me close.

"Ed... love, I had a dream..."

"A dream? Or a vision?"

"Both." I smile as he chuckled softly. "It a little that look like you but me as well. She was running around - using alchmy just like you and me... no transmutation circles. She looked so happy..." Edward kissed me.

"It sounds lovely..."

"We were older but we stilled looked the same. It was prefect."

"As it always will be." He kissed me again as I kissed him back this time as he held me close as Dawn finally rose... this was our prefect beginning... and it wasn't going to change.

* * *

Me: That's the end everyone! Thanks for coming and reading the very last chapter of The Shadow Alchemist! *bows* Thank to all readers and writers who helped me threw this hard story. See you guys later! Bye! *waves*


End file.
